Avatar: Nueva generacion de maestros
by Nuharoo
Summary: Tras varios años desde que los humanos vieron a su ultima avatar, la tecnologia y la globalización avanzaron sin detener su paso. Sin embargo el universo es sabio y tras un exceso, se vuelve al equilibrio nuevamente. Esta es la historia de un nuevo avatar y junto con una nueva generacion de maestros. COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: introducción

Hola a todos, bueno debo decir que son nueva en esto del fanfiction, así que les pido que no sean tan exigentes en cuanto a redacción y ese tipo de cosas xD estoy aprendiendo aun.

Debo decir que esta es una historia distinta de avatar, se tratara del siguiente avatar después de korra y aun que los personajes de la serie serán solo nombrados, tomare algunas escenas para la historia cambiando de lugar y obvio de personajes, espero que les guste.

Antes que nada aclaro que la serie Avatar no me pertenece, solo me divierto imaginando y luego escribiendo.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx -

Hace muchos años, mas de los que cualquiera pudiese recordar, el mundo dividía su poder en cuatro grandes naciones, las cuales representaba cada uno de los cuatro elementos.

Hace muchos años la paz entre estas naciones era resguardada por una sola persona capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos, llamada por la humanidad como avatar, alma enviada por los espíritus para proteger a la naturaleza, para ser un humano y así proteger lo que estas criaturas son capaces de crear como de detener lo que son capaces de destruir.

El avatar Aang fue uno de los avatares mas renombrados al acabar con la guerra de los 100 años y luego de ello fundar cuidad republica, símbolo de unión y armonía entre las distintas naciones. Muchos creían que la cultura de los nómadas aire había muerto al ser uno de los primeros ataques de la tan desastrosa guerra, pero tras saber que el avatar nacido entre los nómadas aire había vuelto, las personas vieron revivir su esperanza al saber que en el futuro serian cuatro naciones y que volverían a ver a hombres y mujeres con túnicas naranjas y flechas azules como tatuajes recorriendo todo su cuerpo nuevamente.

La sucesora del avatar Aang, llamada korra, vivió gran parte de su vida en dicha cuidad siendo la guardiana de esta. Su mas grande hazaña fue detener una revolución anti- maestros que se llevaba a cabo en la cuidad, además de detener a un científico que estudiaba a los maestros.

A la misteriosa y algo repentina muerte del avatar korra el mundo estaba devastado, dando asi luto una semana entera al perder a tan grandiosa avatar.

Los años pasaron y el mundo estaba listo para recibir al nuevo avatar teniendo todas sus esperanzas puestas en dicho maestro tierra destinado a proteger la paz entre las naciones. El plazo límite se cumplió, no obstante el nuevo avatar no apareció, ningún adolescente maestro tierra era capaz de dominar algún otro elemento. La espera continúo pero aun así el avatar no nacía, comenzando a creer incluso, que el avatar naceria siendo nuevamente un maestro agua o un maestro de cualquier otro elemento.

La situación empeoro cuando vieron que los niños nacidos, en ese tiempo que carecía de un avatar, nacían sin poderes. Solo uno de cada cuarenta bebes estaba destinado a ser un maestro y con los años ese numero disminuyo aun mas.

Sin avatar y con un número escaso de maestros el mundo vio un cambio drástico en su historia. Las ciencias y tecnologías no se hacían esperar y evolucionaban con gran rapidez y con el pasar de los años el mundo se fue modernizando al igual que el pensamiento de los humanos que lo habitaban.

Al poco tiempo las personas siguieron con sus vidas olvidando por completo que en algún momento en el pasado hubo personas capaces de dominar los elementos. Pronto las historias sobre el avatar y los maestros quedaron en el olvido o siendo escasamente recordadas por unos pocos.

Sin embargo el universo es sabio, y tras un exceso, se vuelve al equilibrio nuevamente.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx-

Espero realmente que les guste mi historia. Está esta contextualizada en el mundo moderno, con países e idiomas destinos, con Internet, globalización, etc. simplemente hice una fusión entre el mundo avatar y el mundo de ahora.

Cualquier reviews es bien recibido =)

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: desconocido **

Un templado día de finales de noviembre. El atardecer se podía ver en todo su esplendor, el cielo se cubría de tonos naranjas, celestes y violetas, adornando una vista casi paradisíaca para quien supiera apreciar una belleza tan simple.

Ajena a este paisaje, una familia algo numerosa se apresuraba a salir de casa; sin embargo una joven no podía despegar sus ojos del crepúsculo que la vista de su patio trasero le ofrecía.

- Juno? Juno?! Donde estas!- grita por la casa una apresurada madre al no encontrar a la menor de sus hijos.

- Acá afuera- responde la aludida con una voz algo fastidiada dirigiéndose a la puerta que daba a su patio.

- Apresúrate quieres! Ya están casi todos listos para salir- dijo la madre retirándose del lugar.

Juno, una chica simple con una vida normal, típica adolescente de 16 años. Asistía al colegio, tenía una familia y amigos a los que quería muchos. Su cuerpo tenía buena forma, sus cabellos eran de color castaño, tez clara y, a diferencia del resto de su familia que tenían ojos color café, tenía unos ojos celestes tan intensos como el mar turquesa de las playas.

Tenía una familia un tanto numerosa siendo la menor de cuatro hijos. Su familia constaba de sus padres, sus dos hermanos y su hermana. Su hermano mayor llamado Carlos tenia 32 años, estaba casado con Elisa y sin hijos por el momento. Su hermana Claudia de 29 años era esposa de Nelson y madre de una adorable niña de un año llamada Isidora. Por ultimo estaba su hermano Francisco, de 18 años que acababa de graduarse de la escuela, motivo por el cual la familia estaba apresurada al querer llegar a uno de los restaurantes más populares de la cuidad.

Juno a simple vista parecía ser una chica común, alegre, estudiosa, una buena niña en general; sin embargo tenia un gran secreto que prácticamente nadie sabia, ni siquiera su mas intimo diario de vida.

Una vez en el restaurante, la familia se sentó en una mesa amplia lista para que les tomaran la orden. El lugar estaba decorado con toques arquitectónicos de la cultura oriental, en las murallas habían grabados de frases y proverbios chinos, pinturas que colgaban de las paredes con hermosos paisajes al igual que esculturas de dragones usados como símbolos de protección y longevidad.

La cena trascurría amenamente. La conversación variaba entre bromas de parte de sus hermanos y felicitaciones a Francisco por haberse graduado con honores.

En el transcurso de la cena, Juno comenzó a notar una mirada, algo pesada, que la hacia sentir algo incomoda. Miraba a su alrededor buscando de quien se trataba, se removía y giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro pasando por todas las caras que se encontraban en el sitio sin acertar a quien la miraba fijamente, hasta que ¡bingo! Dio con el sujeto. Se trataba de un hombre de 50 años aproximadamente, calvo y de una barba gris situado en la mesa donde se hacían las reservaciones.

Juno le miraba fijamente intentando descifrar su mirada. Por momentos era dura y fría, pero casi al segundo después dejaba mostrar una sorpresa como quien ve a un fantasma.

El hombre aparto su mirada y se fue a los interiores del recinto. _Supongo que trabaja aquí _pensó Juno y en un impulso, se levanta y decide seguirle, excusándose ante su familia con que debía ir al baño, cosa que no era del todo una mentira.

La joven se adentro en los interiores del restauran intentando seguirle el paso al misterioso hombre. Sin embargo el rastro lo perdió con suma facilidad al encontrarse en un lugar tan grande y desconocido, por lo que llegando al final de un pasillo abre una de las puertas y, por fortuna, dio con lo que buscaba, un baño.

Dando el agua puso en orden sus ideas _¿porque seguí a ese hombre? _No dejaba de preguntarse Juno. Dejándose llevar por el hilo de sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta en que momento dejo correr tanto la llave como para que el agua comenzara a escurrirse inundando el piso.

- demonios!- maldijo por lo bajo al sentir sus pies mojados. Intento secarlo con papel higiénico pero, como era obvio, el agua era demasiada. Mirando a su alrededor y cerciorándose que se encontraba sola, con un rápido movimiento de muñecas y manos el agua comenzó a levantarse lentamente del suelo y a ser depositada en el lava manos.

Cuando por fin estaba terminando sintió que abrían la puerta del baño y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, la persona cerro la puerta saliendo del lugar.

Juno, pensando que se podría tratar el sujeto de antes, sin tardar mas tomo un poco de agua en sus manos y salio persiguiéndolo.

El hombre se dirigía hacia la casa que conectaba con el restaurante. Juno le seguía apresuradamente, sin importarle si alguien la veía por allí o no, solo quería saber quien era el misterioso hombre.

Dando una vuelta a una esquina de la casa que aprecia un laberinto, Juno le perdió el rastro, encontrándose solo con dos puertas, una en frente de la otra. No sabia a cual de ellas se había dirigido el sujeto, así que dejándolo al azar giro la perilla de una introduciéndose en la habitación.

No se veía con claridad, el cuarto no estaba en penumbra absoluta de no ser por la poca luz que se filtraba del exterior. Juno no sabia si el sujeto se encontraría allí pero eso era lo que iba a averiguar después de todo. Caminaba sin hacer ruido mirando atentamente a su alrededor en busca de alguna pista. Por lo que podia ver el lugar se asemejaba a una bodega, había muchas repisas con cajas y útiles tanto de aseo como de cocina.

En ese mismo instante en el que Juno paseaba por la habitación, a espaldas de esta se encontraba el sujeto dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Juno pudo sentir una presencia detrás de ella y sin pensarlo dos veces, con el agua reunida en sus palmas, dio media vuelta y lanza unas dagas de hielo en dirección al sujeto para dejarlo inmóvil antes siquiera de que pudiera tocar la perilla de la puerta.

Algo asustada por lo que acababa de hacer, ya que nunca antes había utilizado sus poderes para atacar a alguien, quedo totalmente inmóvil por unos segundo pensando en que su puntería había fallado.

Se acerco al sujeto que aun se encontraba inmóvil. Pudo ver que, por fortuna, las dagas solo lograron aprisionarlo de las ropas. Y mas aun, comprobó sus sospechas, efectivamente se trataba del mismo hombre de la mirada intensa.

- ¿quien eres tu? Y ¿Por qué me mirabas tan asustado dentro del restaurante?- fue lo único lógico que se le ocurrió preguntar a Juno en ese momento.

- puedo explicarlo señorita- dijo el sujeto aun con la mirada baja. A juzgar por el modo de hablar español, Juno juraría que era extranjero, oriental tal vez.

- pues… mas vale que comiences a explicar- lo amenaza Juno apretando sus puños.

- puedo explicarte pero no aquí ni ahora

- ¿como? ¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?!

- maestra agua se lo pido por favor, libéreme y le explicare.

Juno lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. ¿Como confiar en el? Si apenas y lo conocía.

- o dígame, ¿no quiere saber el por que tiene poderes? ¿O el por que sus poderes se incrementan con la luna llena?- solto el hombre de repente. Estaba seguro que la curiosidad la invadiría, ya que nadie mas que el y sus hermanos, sabían la verdad sobre los orígenes de su poder.

Juno quedo paralizada, ese hombre podría responder a sus dudas, a los cuestionamientos que se había hecho por largo tiempo. Sabía que era de locos el confiar en alguien que no se conoce, pero si el podría darle respuestas, ¿seria correcto confiar?

- como se que dices la verdad y que no me engañas para que solo te libere.

- le doy mi palabra de honor maestra agua.

Confiar o no confiar, Juno sabía que lo que haría iba más allá del sentido común, pero no escuchaba a su cerebro, sino a su corazón, por lo que lentamente fue bajando los brazos para que el agua cayera.

El hombre viendose libre le miro de vuelta dándole una ligera sonrisa antes de salir del cuarto. Juno le siguió aun manteniendo la distancia.

- Gracias. Ven mañana por la tarde- dijo el hombre mientras caminaba de vuelta al restaurante- y en la mesa de la entrada pregunta por Iroh, ese soy yo.

Juno le seguía el paso mirándolo algo pasmada _¿acaso realmente me dirá lo que quiero saber?_ Pensó.

- ¿entendido?- le dice el hombre volteando a verle.

- eehh… si- dijo Juno no muy segura de lo que el hombre le acababa de decir, ya que solo escucho que viniera a verle mañana por la tarde- eeeemm ya debo irme, mi familia debe estar esperando.

- muy bien, nos vemos entonces- y el hombre se alejo del lugar dando media vuelta- nos volveremos a ver- dijo en un susurro mas para el que para que lo escucharan.

Juno volvió a la mesa donde ya todos habían terminado de cenar. Y aunque sus padres y el resto de su familia se preguntaba en donde había estado, ella solo tenia cabeza para lo que había pasado hace unos minutos atrás.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx-

Bien hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero q haya sido de su agrado

Este hombre, Iroh se asemejara al tío de zuko en la serie y seguirá apareciendo en el transcurso de mi historia.

No quisiera revelar el pais de origne del avatar, sin embargo dire que es de America (continente, no )

Bueno me despido. Cualquier reviews es bien recibido. Saludos =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: **_**Su historia**_

**Hola a todos =) bueno aquí traigo el capitulo 3 y como ya tenia todo escrito, simplemente estoy subiendo los capitulos ;D**

**.**

Sábado, el día mas esperado de la semana, día en el cual por doquier se respira relajación. Día que comúnmente se invierte para pasarlo bien, descansar, salir con amigos, adelantar deberes o, en ciertos casos, para estar parada afuera de un restaurante decidiendo si entrar o no durante casi una hora.

Juno se encontraba allí, parada al lado de su bicicleta decidiendo si debía hablar con el hombre de ayer, Iroh, o dejar las cosas como estaban. Y digamos que, dejar las cosas como estaban no era una opción tan viable para ser honesta.

El tumbarse en el pasto de su patio siempre la había calmado, le relajaba mirar el cielo azul, sentir el pasto entre sus pies y ver como se filtraba la luz del sol entre las hojas de los árboles de su patio. Sin embargo su cabeza no dejaba de hacer ruido, pensaba constantemente, ruido, ruido y más ruido, no podía olvidar la situación que había ocurrido ayer. Es por eso que se encontraba allí en el restaurante… afuera pero al menos estaba cerca ¿no?

_Esto es ridículo, ¿vine hasta aquí por nada? _Pensó algo molesta Juno, y es que era lo mas lógico, no perdería su sábado por nada. Así que armándose de valor decide entrar dejando su medio de transporte amarrado en un poste afuera del restaurante.

El lugar se veía algo vació, solo habían tres comensales disfrutando de su comida. Juno se acerco a la mesa de recepciones para preguntar por la persona encargada de revelarse ciertas verdades.

Tras esperar unos minutos apareció Iroh dándole una calida sonrisa a la chica. Con un gesto de cabeza le indico que fueran adentro a conversar, a lo que la chica solo respondió siguiéndole el paso. Tras caminar un momento por uno que otro pasillo, llegaron a un jardín, muy amplio y hermoso el cual debían cruzar para llegar a la casa.

Entraron a la casa decorada al mas puro estilo oriental que se podía encontrar en una cuidad y país como en el que estaban. Iroh hizo pasar a Juno a una sala muy espaciosa teniendo al centro una pequeña mesa baja con varios cojines mullidos dispuestos alrededor para sentarse cómodamente.

- puedo ofrecerte…- pero antes de que Iroh terminara la frase fue interrumpido por su invitada.

- muy bien Iroh, dime la verdad, ¿de donde es que vienen mis poderes?- dijo la joven mostrando clara impaciencia en su rostro.

Iroh quedo algo perplejo ante el comentario de la joven, pero al instante sonríe y suelta una ligera carcajada, después de todo no podía esperar menos de alguien cuyo elemento regente es el agua.

- todo a su tiempo maestra, todo a su tiempo- soltó Iroh dirigiéndose a una pequeña cocina que conectaba con el aparente comedor de aquella casa- por cierto no conozco su nombre…

- aah… si, mi nombre es Juno- dijo sentándose en uno de los cojines al frente de la mesa.

Iroh volvió a los minutos con una pequeña tetera y dos tazas. Comenzó sirviendo su té y sin preguntarle a su invitada, le sirvió una taza y se la acerco un poco. Iroh soplaba y sorbía su té antes de comenzar a hablar. Juno solo lo miraba algo impaciente y esperaba a que este dijera algo.

- Muy bien maestra, cuéntame, ¿Cuál es tu historia?- pregunto Iroh. Ante la total cara de _¿Qué? _de Juno, Iroh aclaro su idea- quiero decir ¿desde cuando sabes que eres maestra?, ¿quien te enseño a utilizar tus poderes? y ¿como reaccionaron tus padres cuando supieron lo de tus poderes?, en fin, tu historia.

- Bueno… no hay mucho que contar… mi familia no sabe que tengo poderes por que después de todo, me darían por loca… digo ¿como me creerían? Si los poderes y esas cosas están reservados para el cine, los comics y todos los personajes de ficción en general, no para el diario vivir de una persona común.

Iroh vio lo contrariada que estaba Juno con el hecho de tener poderes, se le veía bastante confundida, pero aun así después de todo el resolvería sus dudas, por algo estaba allí

- y en cuanto a mis poderes… bueno supe que podía controlar el agua como hace cuatro años atrás- dijo Juno sorbiendo su té- Aun recuerdo la primera vez que pude mover el agua sin tocarla- decía mostrando una leve sonrisa al recordar esos momentos- antes de ese día solo había hecho vibrar un poco el agua al mostrarme emocional, como cuando me enfadaba con mis hermanos, o cosas por el estilo, pero ese día en especial decidí averiguar si realmente tenia poder sobre el agua. Así que, un día de luna llena, tome un recipiente con agua y me dirigí al patio. Una ves allá, me senté con el recipiente al frente de mí, concentrada respire hondo y comencé a mover mis manos con los ojos cerrados. Lentamente comienzo a abrir mis ojos y pude ver, con la luna y con mi perro Max como mis únicos testigos, que efectivamente tenia poderes para con el agua…- Juno hizo una pausa, tenia su mirada algo nostálgica fija en la taza de té que sostenía en sus manos- fue el mejor momento de mi vida- termino diciendo.

Iroh escucho atentamente todo el relato de Juno, sabia que aun quedaban cosas por contar, por lo que le indico con un gesto que prosiguiera.

Dando un suspiro, la aludida prosiguió- y bueno desde entonces he practicado todas las noches en las que hay luna llena, he aprendido!, aun que debo admitir que ha sido bastante difícil sin un guía, recién el año pasado aprendí a congelar una pequeña cantidad de agua, pero mas allá de eso mis progresos son muy insignificantes- termino diciendo con un notorio decaimiento en su voz.

- La practica hace al maestro, jovencita- dijo Iroh llenándole la taza de mas té.

- Si, eso creo… pero bueno, esa es mi historia sobre mi poder sobre el agua.

- Agua control, ese es el nombre que se le daba al poder que tú tienes- la corrigió Iroh.

Juno no dijo nada, pero en ves de eso, se posisiono con ambos brazos sobre la mesa apoyando su cara en sus manos, lista para oír una buena historia.

- Y bien… ¿que mas sabes sobre mi control?

- Jajaja, muy bien, creo que es mi turno de relatarte una historia.

Veras, hace muchos años por todo el mundo había personas como tu, personas que tenían un control sobre uno de los cuatro elementos de la tierra, habiendo toda clase de maestros, los cuales también contaban con características especiales que hacían que se diferenciaran del resto de los pueblos. Los maestros tierra por lo general tenían cabello negro y ojos verdes, maestros fuego tenían unos ojos tan dorados que parecían amarillos, los maestros aire eran los mas especiales, ya que a diferencia del resto de los pueblos, ellos eran monjes, tenían ojos grises, cabezas rapadas y flechas azules como tatuajes que recorrían todo su cuerpo, desde su frente hasta sus pies. Y por ultimo estaban los maestros agua, con cabellos castaños y ojos azules o turquesas como los que posees tu, una verdadera maestra agua.

* Todos ellos vivían separados en su propia nación creyendo así que su poder era el mejor de los cuatro. Sin embargo dentro de todos esos maestros, había solo uno que podía controlar los cuatro elementos, sobrepasando así la barrera existente entre los pueblos, encargado de mantener la unión y la paz, mundialmente conocido como avatar. El avatar era el espíritu de la tierra reencarnado en un hombre. Como espíritu tenia conexión con el mundo del mas allá y como humano crecía como cualquier otro y experimentaba sus emociones y vivencias mas importantes. El avatar se reencarnaba en un niño o niña destinado a ser maestro del elemento en turno, y para cuando ese jovencito aya cumplido 16 años, los sabios, personas encargadas de custodiar al nuevo avatar, le revelaban su verdadera identidad.

Iroh hizo una pausa, después de todo era un relato muy largo.

- ¿y que paso?- pregunto muy curiosa Juno al ver que Iroh bebía su té con suma paciencia.

- Para que el mundo viviera en un, por decirlo así, constante estado de armonía y paz, el ciclo del avatar debía continuar, por lo que cuando un avatar moría se reencarnaba en la siguiente nación del ciclo para obtener una base de conocimiento distinto cada vez que nacía. El ciclo del avatar era simple, agua, tierra, fuego y luego aire, y así sucesivamente ocurrió por miles de años.

* hubo muchos avatares en distintas épocas del mundo, cada uno cumpliendo con alguna hazaña memorable que seria recordada por años luego de su muerte. Los avatares que más recuerdo son el avatar Aang, el último maestro aire…

- ¿ultimo? ¿No se supone que habían muchos maestros de todos los elementos?- interrumpió Juno de repente.

- así es, pero tras el exterminio de su gente en una guerra encabezada por los maestros fuego, el avatar Aang resulto ser el ultimo de su gente.

* Como decía, la mas grande hazaña que hizo este niño avatar fue el acabar con una guerra teniendo tan solo 12 años, y eso es porque los sabios nómadas aire tuvieron que revelar su identidad antes de tiempo al presagiar tan desastroso futuro.

Como sucesora- prosiguió Iroh- tuvo al avatar Korra, una fuerte y temeraria jovencita maestra agua que no le temía a prácticamente nada. Vivió en la cuidad que había fundado el avatar Aang y fue hay donde se dio a conocer ante todo el mundo como la nueva avatar. Su hazaña mas grande fue el acabar con una revolución anti- maestros que se estaba formando en la cuidad, y luego de algunos años, detener a un científico que estudiaba el poder escondido de los maestros.

Sin embargo, cuando Korra era ya una anciana, su muerte fue repentina para todos. No se realmente como murió, solo se, por relatos contados por mi maestro, que todo comenzó a cambiar desde ese momento, y la era de los maestros comenzó a acabarse poco a poco.

Juno estaba atónita ante la historia que relataba Iroh. Jamás hubiese imaginado su mundo en el pasado lleno de maestros de todo tipo. Estaba bastante confundida, ¿como es que nadie sabia de ello?, era conciente de que eso había pasado ya hace miles de años, pero aun así, ella era la prueba de que ese mundo si existió, tal como son el coliseo romano y las pirámides en Egipto.

La habitación quedo en un silencio sepulcral. Iroh bebiendo té con suma tranquilidad, mientras que Juno solo miraba la taza que tenia entre sus manos ¿Cómo una época en el mundo puede llegar a acabarse tan repentinamente dejando prácticamente ninguna huella de haber exisistido? sin mencionar las historias transmitidas a unos pocos de generación en generación.

- Iroh…- comenzó diciendo Juno- ¿como es que sabes de todo esto?... Digo, esto debió de haber pasado hace ya bastantes años para que hubiese algún registro… por lo que juzgo que tu obtuviste la información cuando alguien mas viejo que te contó la historia que me relatas.

- Iroh asintió ante la pregunta de Juno- Así es Juno, me contaron esta historia ya hace bastante tiempo.

- ¿quien fue? Y ¿como es que el lo supo?

- Pues, veras… es mi turno de contarte mi historia ahora.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora.**

**En el próximo capitulo relatare la historia de Iroh, el por que sabe tanto de las historias del avatar y porque se intereso en Juno en un principio.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Cualquier comentario, consejo, critica, duda… en fin, reviews, es bien recibido como siempre =) **

**Chaito, nos vemos el proximo sabado! **

**Comentarios: **

_**Jrosass**_**: Me alegra que te haya gustado los capitulos =) y si también leere tus historias, a ver si me inspiro con alguna xD. Espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrados, bye ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Como ya termine de estudiar y quiero darme un "respiro" decidi subir el capitulo 4 ahora, ¿para que esperar hasta el fin de semana si ya tengo los capitulos escritos y corregidos? Espero les guste este capitulo ;) **

**Capitulo 4: ****_Prueba _**

Juno mucho más atenta que antes, se acomodo en los cojines dispuesta a escuchar la vida de Iroh.

- Veras- comenzó diciendo el aludido- yo era un niño sin padres y sin hogar, nacido y criado en las calles de Shanghai. Y como ha de esperarse de un niño solo en la cuidad, fui a parar a un orfanato desde que tengo memoria.

Recuerdo que un día llego al orfanato un viejo de unos 50 años que buscaba a un niño sano y en buena forma para que le ayudase con las labores de la casa, por lo que a mi, siendo uno de los mas jóvenes teniendo 7 años, me escogieron para que me fuera con aquel hombre.

* El anciano, llamado An-te-hai, me llevo a su casa en el campo. En el día me encargaba de cultivar el huerto y cortar leña, y por las noches el anciano me ofrecía un plato caliente de comida. Debo decir que fue muy amable conmigo, tanto que comencé a quererle como a un padre.

Un día entre a limpiar su estudio mientras el había salido a hacer algunos encargos. Una vez dentro pude ver una gran cantidad de manuscritos, pergaminos y libros llenos de formulas, posiciones y técnicas de distintas artes marciales entre otros estilos de pelea. Comencé tomando libros y viendo las impecables ilustraciones de, lo que supe mas tarde, serian maestros elementales, y maravillado por todo me quede buen rato encerrado leyendo. Sin darme cuenta del tiempo que paso, el viejo An-te-hai volvió del mercado y me encontró en su despacho. Al verme allí se molesto muchísimo y en seguida me hecho de su lugar secreto, alegando que yo no tenia porque husmear en los asuntos de otras personas, prohibiéndome la entrada a su estudio a menos que el estuviese para vigilarme.

Los días pasaron y yo quería saber más sobre aquellas artes marciales tan extrañas. Rogué incontables veces al anciano para que me enseñara y, dándose por vencido al cabo de un tiempo, acepto tomarme como su aprendiz.

Me enseño las artes marciales escritas en sus libros y manuscritos, me mostró las poses y técnicas de esos maestros, abarcando temas de estudios de diversas áreas, desde las artes marciales, pasando por la filosofía hasta llegar a la medicina. Me enseño todo lo que sabía.

Cuando mí ahora maestro An-te-hai vio que yo estaba listo, viajamos a un pueblo cercano sin decirme el por que. Recorrimos varios kilómetros antes de llegar a nuestro destino, pero al fin llegamos a una especie de monasterio situado en la cima de una colina entre las montañas. Efectivamente se trataba de un monasterio llamado la orden del loto blanco: una sociedad de maestros y no maestros fundada desde los tiempos del avatar Aang. Orden que había logrado sobrevivir a pesar del transcurso de los años, cuyo nuevo objetivo era buscar y entrenar a los escasos maestros además de encontrar al nuevo avatar. Yo creía que veníamos con el propósito de que aprendiera mas sobre las artes ocultas de los maestros, siendo consiente que esa orden era la encargada de protegerlos y mantenerlos en secreto. No obstante mi maestro me traía con un propósito distinto, el cual era que yo fuera un miembro y sucesor de su rango.

* Apelando ante el concejo de ancianos encargados de toda la orden, me aceptaron al ver lo hábil que era, tanto física como intelectualmente, teniendo13 años, gracias a las enseñanzas que había recibido de mi maestro.

Puliendo mis habilidades en artes marciales y conocimientos sobre el arte de los maestros, me convertí en un miembro honorario tres años después. Hice muchos amigos dentro, maestros como no maestros, mayores como de mi edad, amigos que considero mis hermanos, amigos que mantengo hasta el día de hoy- dijo Iroh sonriendo ampliamente. Al ser los más jóvenes dentro de la orden, nuestro deber era viajar a los pueblos y ciudades cercanas buscando posibles maestros elementales y al mismo tiempo al posible avatar.

Sentía que todo lo que había pasado en la vida, me habían llevado hasta ese momento, al momento de ser un miembro del loto blanco. Sin embargo la verdadera realidad callo cuatro años después. La orden se desintegraba al no dar con maestros y mucho menos con al avatar. Muchos comenzaron a retirarse hasta que la sociedad se deshizo por completo, quedando solo mis hermanos y yo, tres maestros con cuatro no maestros.

Siendo aun jóvenes, cada uno tomo un rumbo distinto, algunos se quedaron en el país, mientras que otros, incluido yo, decidimos viajar a otro continente.

Viaje de polisón muchas veces en barcos de carga antes de llegar a este continente. Llegue a este país solo con la ropa que tenia y con uno que otro libro dado por mi maestro. Nuevamente me sentí como cuando era un huérfano, sin lugar a donde regresar ni tampoco lugar al cual ir.

Comencé pidiendo dinero en las calles de la capital y con los días fui visitando restaurantes en los que necesitaran empleados. Teniendo 22 años comencé como lava platos un restaurante de comida china. Trabajaba todo el día, la paga era malísima pero al menos tenía una comida caliente al final del día.

* El dueño del restaurante, un hombre humilde pero trabajador, llamado Chut- Sai al ver que era un hombre joven me coloco a hacer todo el trabajo pesado del restaurante, desde descargar los camiones que venían con la mercadería, hasta trapear los pisos por la noche.

Chut- Sai vio que era un joven emprendedor y obediente y pronto comenzó a darme más responsabilidades de calibre cada vez más importantes, acto con el que me fui ganando su confianza llegando a ser casi su mano derecha, puesto ganado con mucho esfuerzo y sudor debo decir.

Al convertirme en un empleado de alta categoría, mi salario aumento al igual que mis conocimientos tanto en cocina como en finanzas, por lo que el señor Chut- Sai me puso a cargo de una de sus sucursales situada al oeste de la capital, precisamente en esta cuidad.

Yo veía como el negocio prosperaba. Cada vez tenía más personal como también más sucursales en otras ciudades. Pero no solo prosperaba el negocio, sino que mi vida prosperaba con el.

10 años después de que llegue a aquel restaurante, conocí a Lan, una joven asistente de cocina que envió el cocinero de central. Tenía un cabello negro azabache, ojos tan profundos como la noche, y unas facciones que hacían perfecto conjunto con sus atributos. Me enamore rápidamente de ella y 2 años después contrajimos matrimonio.

* El rumbo de mi vida había cambiado demasiado, de ser un huérfano, un miembro reconocido del loto blanco a jefe de un restaurante, y en meses posteriores, ha padre. Sin duda alguna era la época más feliz de mi vida.

Los años pasaban y mi hijo Yun- lu crecía sano y feliz. Pero mientras la vida de uno de mis seres queridos florecía, otra vida se acababa poco a poco. El señor Chut- Sai había fallecido a causa de una neumonía mal cuidada. El señor Chut- Sai, al no tener esposa ni hijo a quien heredarles el restaurante, me dejo como dueño exclusivo de la sucursal en la que me encontraba.

Pero no todo era color de rosa en esos momentos. Luego de convertirme en el dueño legitimo de este restaurante, mi esposa Lan enfermo gravemente, y tras meses de tratamientos intensivos y cuidados, falleció teniendo solo 45 años. Mi familia quedo quebrada. Años después mi hijo expreso su deseo de estudiar abogacía. A mi me costo mucho darle mi consentimiento, ya que deseaba que el heredara el restaurante familiar, pero al final de todos modos le di mi consentimiento permitiéndole partir al extranjero, a que se convirtiera en un abogado de una importante firma, quedándome solo a cargo de un restaurante y de una casa vacía.

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido, mi vida había pasado muy rápido, saltando de un oficio a otro. Sin embargo, por mucho que haya cambiado mi vida, por muchos momentos tristes como muchos otros felices, yo seguía con mi antigua misión. Seguía practicando mis artes marciales a menudo, estudiando las distintas técnicas de cada maestro. Me mantenía en constante contacto con mis amigos de la orden mas cercanos, al mismo tiempo que tanto ellos como yo seguíamos en busca de alguna pista sobre el porque de la desaparición del avatar, y buscábamos esperanzados algún rastro del nuevo avatar sin dar con algún resultado.

Juno durante todo el relato había guardado silencio escuchando atentamente lo que Iroh le decía. Ahora que el relato había acabado, veía a un Iroh silencioso y triste, con la vista fija en su taza de té sin nada más que decir. Ninguno sabía que decir, por lo que uno de los dos debía romper con tan incomodo silencio. Dando un suspiro Iroh decide hablar nuevamente.

- Muy bien maestra agua, esa es mi historia, espero que haya respondido a tu pregunta- termino diciendo Iroh con una de sus características sonrisas.

Juno que aun mantenía la mirada perdida buscando las palabras, solo logra responder- Es una nostálgica, pero al mismo tiempo bella historia Iroh. Veo que has pasado por mucho para convertirte en el hombre que esta sentado frente a mi hoy… es simplemente… admirable- termino diciendo Juno ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

- Agradezco lo que dices joven maestra. Pues yo digo que todo ocurre por alguna razón

Juno solo le sonríe a Iroh luego de esto, más que nada él tenia razón.

Intentando apartar el tema, A Juno se le ocurren una serie de preguntas que hacer para conseguir otro tema de conversación.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa Iroh?

- Adelante.

- ¿Como es que tu y tus amigos de la orden del loto blanco sabían quien era un posible avatar?

- Simplemente comenzábamos buscando posibles maestros. Hace muchos años atrás se comenzó a buscar maestros de todo tipo al creer que el ciclo del avatar se había alterado y que el avatar regresaría como cualquier tipo de maestro, no solo agua o tierra. Cuando encontrábamos maestros, estudiábamos tanto su origen como sus habilidades, y si es que dábamos con algún maestro con habilidades excepcionales, le aplicábamos la prueba para saber si se trataba del avatar o no.

- ¡¿En serio?! ¿Y cual era esa prueba?

- Una muy sencilla. Simplemente disponíamos de los cuatro elementos frente al maestro. Cuenta la leyenda que los elementos frente a la presencia del avatar se doblegaban por si solos, sin que este hiciera algún movimiento. Era como si los elementos le respetasen. Así que frente a esos maestros pocisionabamos los elementos. La tierra debía de moverse o vibrar, el agua dispersa en una superficie lisa, debía volverse homogénea en su forma, el fuego debía apagarse o agrandarse, mientras que el aire, expresado a través del humo de incienso, debía formar algún remolino o manifestarse de alguna manera.

- Suena sencillo.

- Así es, pero aun así, nunca dio resultado ni con todos los jóvenes maestros que encontramos. Desde que la orden se desintegro, no he vuelto a encontrar a algún maestro, ni menos a realizar dicha prueba.

La habitación había vuelto a su silencio. Iroh sumergido en sus recuerdos y Juno en sus pensamientos. Cada uno inmerso en su ser interior no se atrevían a romper el silencio. No hasta que Juno decidió hablar.

- Iroh…

- ¿Si maestra?- dijo Iroh mientras sorbía su taza de té caliente.

- Tú dijiste que desde tu juventud no has encontrado a algún maestro para hacerle la prueba…

- Así es.

- Bueno… yo soy maestra agua, y aun que lo diga yo, soy bastante buena. ¿Porque no me haces la prueba?

Iroh se quedo helado al escuchar lo dicho por Juno. Habían pasado años desde los momentos en el que el y sus hermanos de la orden viajaban kilómetros con tal de encontrar algún maestro para aplicarle la prueba, y que diera como resultado la aparición del avatar.

- ¿Que dices? ¿Hacerte la prueba a ti…?

- ¡Exacto! Es decir, después de todo si me encontraste, me descubriste haciendo agua control. Así que por que no aplicarme la prueba, eh?

Ella tenía razón, ella era una maestra que había encontrado. Y aun que sabia que era una locura, y que las posibilidades de que la avatar apareciera ante su puerta pidiéndole que la reconozca como tal eran remotas, Iroh se pregunto a si mismo ¿_Por que no? digo, nada pierdo con intentarlo._

Tras meditarlo por un momento, que para Juno le pareció eterno, Iroh se levanto y se dirigió a una de las piezas. Juno sin saber que estaría pensando Iroh, simplemente se quedo sentada esperando a que volviera. Al cabo de unos segundos Iroh vuelve a la habitación con una caja en sus manos. Sin dirigirle palabra, o incluso mirada a Juno, Iroh comenzó a sacar artefactos de aquella caja y haciendo espacio en el amplio comedor, comenzó a trazar círculos, líneas y palabras en chino antiguo para formar un diagrama que ocupaba gran parte del comedor. Todos los dibujos y palabras llegaban a un centro. Tomando los artefactos sacados de la caja, los dispuso cada uno en una esquina del dibujo. Y una vez que termino, se dirigió así Juno.

- Este es el circulo que mis hermanos de la orden y yo trazábamos para cada maestro que encontrábamos- dice Iroh mientras Juno se paraba y se dirigía a el para poder contemplar el dibujo finalizado- el objetivo es que el maestro, ósea tu, ponga las manos en el centro del circulo. Si es un maestro, su elemento comenzara a manifestarse según lo que explique anteriormente, pero si es el avatar, los cuatro elementos se manifestaran simultáneamente.

Una vez que Iroh termino de hablar le indico a Juno que se posisionara de rodillas frente al centro del circulo. Juno más ansiosa que dudosa, se sentó de rodillas frente al círculo observando todo el artificio sin atreverse a tocarlo.

Juno sin querer aceptarlo, le gustaría saber que se sentiría poseer tan inmenso poder dentro de su ser, el saber que se siente controlar los cuatro elementos a gusto y, sobre todo, el poder ayudar a quien la necesitasen y ser reconocida por ello.

Dando un suspiro profundo con los ojos cerrados se dispuso a tocar con ambas manos el centro. _Muy bien, estoy lista. ¡Aquí vamos!_ Y de un impulso con los ojos cerrados coloco sus dos palmas sobre el centro esperando a que algo pasara.

Al cabo de unos segundos sintió que una pequeña luz azul pálido comenzaba a surgir de las líneas del dibujo. Juno poco a poco abría sus ojos para comprobar sus sospechas. El dibujo brillaba escasamente, pero aun así se podía ver que se hacia un camino desde las palmas de su mano, llegando en su elemento regente, el agua que tal como Iroh había dicho, comenzaba a moldearse formando un circulo casi perfecto en la superficie del suelo.

Viendo esto Juno sonríe algo decepcionada mirando a Iroh que le devuelve la sonrisa. Dando la prueba como concluida Juno se dispone a levantar sus manos del suelo.

Pero algo la detiene, una fuerza la sujeta al suelo, sin poder despegar sus palmas. El círculo comienza a brillar mas intensamente, iluminando los trazos asía el resto del dibujo. Juno mira desesperada a Iroh y le pregunta casi gritando.

- ¡¿Que esta pasando?!

A lo que Iroh responde mirándola igual de pasmado sin saber que hacer o responder.

El suelo comenzaba a vibrar, la luz emanada del dibujo se volvía cada vez más intensa y cegadora. Juno desesperaba cada vez mas al no poder quitar sus manos del suelo, y mirando a su alrededor noto como la tierra depositada en el diagrama se movía, como el fuego crecía y como el aire se arremolinada encerrando todo el diagrama.

Las únicas dos personas que estaban en la habitación estaban sumamente sorprendidas, tanto que no se atrevían a moverse o gritar si quiera.

Juno aun mirando a su alrededor pudo ver, al termino del circulo, al frente de ella y pasando por el espectáculo que hacían los elementos, algo o mejor dicho, alguien. Entrecerrando sus ojos intentando vislumbrar con más presición lo que aparecía frente a ella, pudo ver una persona, una chica, fornida y no más grande de edad que ella, la cual acercándose, le estaba ofreciendo su mano.

Juno dejándose llevar por aquella ilusión levanta una mano, la cual es soltada con suma facilidad del centro del dibujo, en dirección a la aparición. Sin darle importancia a este hecho, Juno extiende su mano intentando tocar a la aparente chica, acercándose cada vez mas y mas, y cuando logra "tocar" el dedo de esa chica, luego…. Nada.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx-

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 4, espero que les haya gustado =) ****eso es todo por ahora**

**Gracias por pasar a leer esta loca historia que tengo en mi cabeza desde enero aproximadamente xD. Tambien gracias a las personas que se dan la molestia de escribirme un reviews, en serio, me motivan a seguir subiendo capitulo tras capitulo y continuar la historia que, para ser sincera, esta algo atascada debido a la pelea de ideas que tengo y el hecho de no saber como plasmarlas… hay que tener paciencia xD **

**Cualquier comentario, consejo, critica, duda… en fin, reviews, es bien recibido como siempre =) **

**Chaito, nos vemos! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5: Aclarando las cosas **_

El espectáculo de los elementos ya había terminado. El agua se había evaporado, el fuego apagado y las ráfagas de viento cesado. En el medio de la sala solo quedaba un bulto tirado en el suelo sobre un dibujo hecho de tiza.

El hombre mayor al ver a Juno desmayada corrió hacia ella para comprobar su estado. Aun que débil, se encontraba bien, sabia que no era nada grave y que despertaría pronto.

Ya habiéndola acomodado en un sofá, Iroh se permitió acomodar sus ideas. Tenia mucho en que pensar, mucho que planear. Ideas positivas y otras no tanto bombardeaban su cabeza. Debía decirle a sus amigos de la orden que al fin había encontrado al avatar, sabia que sus amigos maestros ayudarían pero aun así debía hablarles primero, tendrían que viajar para que Juno se formara como maestra, debía estudiar también para no pasar como ignorante en lo concerniente a sus poderes y sobre todo y mas importante, tendría que hablar con la familia de Juno y decirles la verdad sobre la chica. ¡Oh, espíritus! Había mucho camino por delante que recorrer.

**.**

Luego de haberse sumergido largo rato en sus pensamientos, que para Iroh fueron solo unos minutos, Juno comenzaba a despertar. Apenas produjo algún sonido, Iroh volvió rápidamente su atención a ella, no estaba seguro de lo que había ocurrido al final cuando Juno había extendido su mano al frente de ella, por lo que tampoco sabia si recordaría lo que paso o no.

Juno se incorporo en el sofá quedando sentada con Iroh observándola desde abajo, en cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

- Dime que es mentira Iroh- dijo de repente Juno con su cabeza gacha y su vista fija en el suelo. Iroh sabía muy bien a que se refería, sin embargo no pudo contestar su pregunta.

Ante el silencio de Iroh, Juno comprendió que no era una mentira ni sueño, sino todo lo contrario. Sin tener nada más que hacer o decir, Juno simplemente rompió a llorar. La angustia que tenia en su pecho era muy grande como para oprimirla o ignorarla.

- Lo lamento mucho- dijo Iroh en un intento de calmarla- se que es difícil aceptarlo, pero tu eres la persona a la que el mundo a estado esperando hace ya bastantes años. Se que no será una tarea fácil, ni menos corta, pero puedes contar con que yo siempre estaré allí para ti, seré tu guía, tu maestro, y recorreremos este camino juntos.

Juno levanta su cabeza y con sus ojos enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas, lo ve largo rato para luego lanzarse a abrazarlo y desahogar su pena y angustia. Tal como una niña pequeña llora en los brazos de su padre cuando algo le asusta.

**.**

Los días habían pasado, Juno había vuelto a la escuela, a pasar tiempo con su familia y a hacer sus deberes, sin embargo su cuerpo cumplía y respondía a los mandatos diarios sin dificultades, pero su mente se encontraba en otro lugar. Juno aun no era capaz de superar o aceptar el hecho de que ella era la avatar. ¿Que les diría a sus padres?, ¿como terminaría la escuela?, ¿que pasaría con sus amigos, con su vida normal en general? Todas esas dudas, miedos, ansiedad y pena la atacaban haciéndola sentir cada vez más insegura con respecto a ser el avatar.

Maldecía el día y la hora en el que ella quiso conocer, tener el poder del avatar. Lo único que deseaba era volver el tiempo atrás, no haber conocido a Iroh y mucho menos haberle sugerido que le aplicara la prueba.

_Todo_ _ocurre por alguna razón- _retumbaron las palabras de Iroh en su cabeza. ¿Y que tal si tenía razón? Sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano tendría que darle la cara a sus responsabilidades. Ella no era una cobarde ni mucho menos una de esas personas que buscan la salida mas fácil, el camino mas corto y huyen de sus problemas. Así que decidida, decide hacerle frente a esos problemas en ese mismo momento.

Iroh llamaba e intentaba comunicarse con Juno todos los días, pero los llamados no llegaban a su receptora. Así que en vez de estar presionándola, opto por dejar que ella cuando estuviese lista fuera a verle para hablar sobre el asunto del avatar.

**.**

Después de una semana, su estrategia dio resultado. Juno cruzaba el jardín a paso lento, sin prisa alguna en llegar a la casa de Iroh.

Este ultimo sonrió para si mismo al verle llegar. _Sabia que vendrías _pensó el anciano, y antes de que pudiesen llamar a su puerta, Iroh ya la había abierto recibiendo a su invitada con una calida sonrisa.

Juno entro a su casa sin decir palabra alguna. Estos dos aun que se conocían hace poco, se estaban entendiendo bastante bien, tanto que a veces las palabras sobraban. La chica se posiciono en la sala mirando fijo a Iroh mientras este se daba vuelta para quedar frente a ella.

-Acepto- dijo Juno.

- Mmm… ¿disculpa?

- He estado pensando Iroh- comenzó a decir Juno mientras se paseaba por la habitación, como quien practica un monologo- y sopesando este asunto del avatar. Tengo muchas dudas al igual que miedos, no estoy segura si seré un buen avatar o si lograre cumplir la misión que se me ha otorgado. Soy conciente que desde aquí en adelante las cosas no serán del todo fáciles para mí… Pero… mas haya de todo eso, he decidido aceptarla la misión y dar mi mejor esfuerzo. Te doy mi palabra Iroh, y yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra- dijo Juno mirando fijamente a Iroh con una pose firme y una mirada que denotaba decisión- además, estoy bastante segura que tú me ayudaras con todo esto, ¿o me equivoco… sensei?

- Jajaja por supuesto que te ayudare joven avatar. Yo y mis amigos maestros de la orden te ayudaremos en tu camino. Y eso también es una promesa.

Iroh termino extendiéndole la mano a Juno para sellar la promesa que ambos se habían hecho. Ambos enfrentarían este nuevo camino juntos, todo saldría bien si se apoyaban, maestro y discípulo juntos.

- Aun que quedan muchos detalles que ver- dijo Juno con los brazos cruzados mirando el jardín por la ventana.

- ¿Como por ejemplo maestra?- dijo Iroh dirigiéndose a la mesa para sentarse y beber un poco de su delicioso té.

- Por ejemplo el asunto de mis estudios, digo, solo tengo 16 años, aun estoy en la escuela. También el saber quienes serán mis maestros y como le harán para entrenarme, tengo que aprender sobre los avatar's, sus vidas, sus hazañas para poder ser tan grande como ellos y tiene que ser todo rápido para comenzar a salvar vidas, ayudar a las personas y ese tipo de cosas de avatar. Y lo mas difícil de todo será el decirle a mi familia, no se si me crean o como se lo tomen…mmm… Pero bueno para eso te tengo a ti, tu mismo les dirás jajaja.

- Veo que no has perdido el tiempo- decía Iroh con un tono muy calmado mientras seguía bebiendo té.

- Jajajaja- se reía Juno- ¡aaah casi se me olvida por completo! Aun hay algo que debes explicarme- dijo Juno volviendo a su tono y expresión serias, hecho que hizo que Iroh la mirase prestándole atención- ¿Cómo es que soy el avatar, si tu mismo me dijiste que la ultima avatar también era maestra agua? ¿No que el avatar se rige por un ciclo?

Los rostros de ambos nuevamente habían adquirido el semblante serio y la habitación una vez mas se sumergió en el silencio habitual.

- No estoy del todo seguro. Los miembros de la orden ya hace bastantes años dejaron de buscar al avatar entre los maestros tierra y comenzaron a buscar también entre los maestros agua. Esto era así ya que se creía que el ciclo del avatar se había roto al morir la avatar Korra, y que al no conocer como fue el que murió, surgieron hipótesis que planteaban el hecho de que el nuevo avatar nacería como la avatar Korra.

- Nacer como la avatar Korra… ¿a que te refieres con eso?

- Suponiendo que la avatar Korra murió de una forma indebida, ya sea en estado avatar, manejando sus poderes para utilizar energía control y acabar con el ciclo ella misma o por suicidio, tu como nueva avatar después de tantos años tomarías si lugar. Tú la reemplazarías en el ciclo.

- ¿Es como si ella nunca hubiese existido?

- Mas bien… como si el ciclo se retomase en el punto en el que se rompió.

Habiendo comprendido esto, Juno se sumergió en sus pensamientos mientras que Iroh para hacer mas amena la conversa, le servia té a su invitada.

- Iroh la ultima vez tu dijiste que tenias hermanos maestros como otros no maestros ¿cierto?

- Así es.

- ¿Cuando comenzaran a entrenarme? ¿Donde viven? ¿Vendrán aquí y me entrenaran en tu casa o yo debo ir donde están ellos? ¿Como es que le hacían los otros avatares?- decía una muy emocionada Juno sin darle respiro a Iroh.

- A pues… a decir verdad aun no les he dicho nada sobre eso.

- ¡¿QUE?! ¿Por que no? ¿Como es que nos saben de la existencia de su nueva pupila y próxima avatar?

- ¿Y como es que tu familia no sabe que tu eres una maestra agua y próxima avatar?- dijo Iroh con un tono burlón imitando a Juno.

- Mmmm…- murmuraba Juno algo molesta al ser atrapada en su propia pregunta- pues planeo decírselos…. No se cuando aun pero estimo que tan pronto lo hagas tu con tus amigos, lo haré yo con mi familia, aun que para eso tu me tienes que ayudar a convencerlos.

- Muy bien. Estaré presente para cerciorarme además de que no mientas.

- Por cierto Iroh, ¿no crees que debería tener algo así como una identidad secreta?

- ¿Identidad… secreta? A que te refieres.

- Digo, si seré el avatar, próxima heroína tendré que tener un apodo y un traje para que no descubran quien soy en verdad.

- De eso nos ocuparemos luego, cuando termines tu entrenamiento señorita heroína. Espero que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza.

- ¡Vamos Iroh! Al menos debería tener otro nombre ¿no crees?, digo "avatar Juno" no suena del todo bien.

- Pues por que no simplemente le quitas la "o" a tu nombre y ya- dijo Iroh algo fastidiado por tanto alboroto.

- Jun… Yun… Avatar Yun…la avatar Yun…. ¡gran idea! Me gusta- dijo entusiasmada Juno- de ahora en adelante me llamare Yun. ¡Si! Me encanta como suena mi nuevo nombre!

Después de haber resuelto el asunto del nombre e identidad de la nueva avatar, Iroh y Juno, ahora Yun, siguieron conversando amenamente. A ambos les quedaba un muy largo camino por recorrer, sabían que no seria fácil pero aun así la promesa que se hicieron esa tarde la mantendrían firme ante toda adversidad, ya que después de todo si el avatar te da su palabra, lo mas seguro es que la cumpla.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx-

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Tuve que separar este capi en dos por que saldría muy largo si lo escribía en uno. El próximo lo subiré muy pronto.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES. De verdad que si, sus comentarios me motivan a seguir y, como he recibido muy buenos reviews me dan ganas de no dejarlos esperando y subir capitulo tras capitulo muy rapido, en serio gracias :') **

**Cualquier comentario, critica, duda… en fin, reviews, es bien recibido como siempre.**

**Nos vemos pronto, adiosito! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6: Un gran paso **_

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Yun supo que era el avatar, dos meses desde que acepto la misión de serlo. Las cosas por un breve periodo de tiempo habían vuelto a la normalidad, Yun seguía yendo a la escuela, compartiendo con sus compañeros y había vuelto a ser la chica risueña y divertida de siempre. Iroh sin perder tiempo ya había localizado y llamado a sus hermanos de la orden para darles la gran noticia. Tomo bastante tiempo el que asimilaran que después de años de búsqueda, la nueva avatar prácticamente había ido a dar a la puerta de su restaurante. Simplemente era para no creerlo.

En esos dos meses hubo mucho que preparar, organizar, planear y sobre todo decidir. Lo principal eran tres cosas: 1- Decirle a la familia la verdad sobre Juno, 2- Saber el como se llevaría a cabo el entrenamiento elemental, dando dos opciones para eso: que los miembros del loto y maestros elementales vinieran a entrenar a la avatar en la comodidad de su casa. O que el entrenamiento se llevara a cabo a la antigua, como lo hacían los demás avatares, es decir, que Yun viajara a la casa de sus maestros en los distintos países en los que se encontraban dispersos. Por ultimo y tal vez más importante 3-. Resolver el obstáculo que eran los estudios. Iroh era conciente de que la familia de Yun no dejaría entrenar o dejar partir a su hija abandonando por completo sus estudios, por lo que debería buscar una solución a esto antes de planear el resto.

Primer punto a solucionar, el decirle a la familia la verdad. Parecía sencillo a simple vista. No obstante Yun no sabía como decírselos, después de todo, el que tu hermana o hija sea la avatar, la persona responsable de mantener el orden y el equilibro en el mundo, el espíritu de la tierra reencarnado y que además controla los cuatro elementos, era fácil de creer ¿no?, si los héroes y la gente con poderes aparecían en comics y en la pantalla grande, ¿Qué tan difícil seria creer que alguien tiene poder sobre los elementos? Claro, con esos pensamientos algo sarcásticos en su cabeza si se haría fácil el decirle la verdad ha su familia. Yun ya harta de pensar el modo adecuado de decirles la verdad, simplemente decidió decirla en una cena familiar que se realizaría el fin de semana en su casa, ya que después de todo no había modo adecuado de contar algo de tal magnitud.

Con toda su familia presente en la mesa y su maestro a su derecha, Yun simplemente suelta toda la verdad, hablando tan rápido que apenas si se podía procesar lo que decía. Luego de terminar de contar todo con un hilo de aliento, la oji celeste espero la reacción de su familia. Todos estaban callados y pensativos, sus cerebros aun procesaban la información entregada por la adolescente. Después de unos minutos, la primera reacción fue la risa nerviosa para así comprobar si se trataba de una broma pesada o no, pero al ver que la chica seguía seria y algo angustiada, la segunda reacción fue de alerta. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo atropellándose entre si y haciendo gran alboroto al respecto, diciendo cosas como "es imposible", "te volviste loca" e incluso "ese viejo es mala influencia para ti". Al ver que las reacciones de la familia en general eran de sorpresa y escepticismo, Yun decidió mostrarles para que así le creyeran. Como decía el dicho "ver para creer".

Elevando un poco el agua que había en los vasos de todos, moviéndola de un lado a otro y cambiando su estado de liquido a solidó, el ambiente se volvió tenso. Ya no había duda alguna. Luego de eso Iroh se encargo de contarles la historia que le había contado ya hace algún tiempo a Yun para que entendieran mejor la situación.

Los días posteriores a la declaración fueron algo tensos dentro de la residencia de la maestra agua, todos intentaban evadirla de cierta manera, la trataban como si fuese alguien distinto, como un huésped especial, pero gracias al cielo eso no duro mucho ya que las bromas entre hermano y hermana se hicieron presente, bromeando con cosas tan tontas como lavar los paltos usando los poderes y cosas por el estilo.

Ya habiendo solucionado el punto uno, quedaba el punto dos: el como se llevaría a cabo el entrenamiento elemental. Como la familia ya sabia todo sobre el entrenamiento y los deberes del avatar, a Iroh no le pareció tan mala idea hacer participe a la familia de los planes de Yun. Los padres obviamente estaban de acuerdo en que los maestros deberían viajar y entrenar a Yun en su hogar, para que así pudiera continuar sin problemas con sus estudios. Por otro lado Iroh y los miembros de la orden apoyaban la moción de entrenarla en sus respectivos hogares, en el entorno natural que les podría ofrecer cada elemento en sus respectivas estaciones y sin distracción alguna para dedicarse al 100% al dominio elemental. Después de mucho discutirlo y sopesar ambas opciones, Yun opto por viajar y entrenar en los hogares de sus respectivos maestro, después de todo eso era lo mas lógico, hacerlo como lo habían hecho los avatares anteriores, sin hablar del hecho de que para una chica de 16 años el viajar por le mundo era una oportunidad única en la vida, oportunidad que Yun no perdería.

Punto dos superado, ahora solo quedaba el punto tres, el asunto de los estudios, cosa que a esta altura ya no tenia tanta importancia, al menos para Yun. Las posibilidades eran muchas, por un lado estaba lo más fácil que era no terminar los estudios, opción que no le agrado mucho a la madre de la avatar, por lo que quedo descartada al instante. Otra opción era el que estudiase en algún colegio local, pero eso implicaba un gasto de dinero innecesario además de tiempo. Por lo que la única opción que quedaba era el que Yun, al volver de su entrenamiento, hiciera los cursos que le faltaron en un solo año.

Ahora solo quedaba planear el viaje, a que lugar se dirigirían primero, por cuanto tiempo, y sobre todo cuanto costaría. Para los padres el costo de dichos viajes les dificultaba un poco el poder apoyar a su hija con su nuevo deber, ya que eran concientes de que no seria solo un viaje a un solo país, sino que serian varios. Sin embargo ese problema se soluciono tan rápido que no fue un dolor de cabeza como los anteriores puntos tocados. Para fortuna de la familia y de la misma avatar, los maestros decidieron correr con los gastos de los viajes, argumentando que ellos eran los encargados de encontrar y entrenar al avatar, por lo que los gastos del viaje también estaban incluidos en su responsabilidad.

Después de esos dos largos meses, de verdades reveladas, de planes y decisiones tomadas, el día de la partida había llegado.

Su destino era Sitka, Alaska, en donde la avatar se encontraría con sus dos primeros maestros, quienes le enseñarían paralelamente las disciplinas que cada uno dominaba. El primero se llamaba Charlie, un no maestro que le enseñaría lo básico que cualquier guerrero debería saber: posturas, supervivencia y sobre todo defensa personal. Su segundo maestro se llamaba Paku. Era él el encargado de enseñarle agua control como ningún avatar lo había hecho antes. Debía llevar su disciplina casi al límite al vivir en un mundo donde el agua muchas veces escaseaba y en donde a menudo había ambientes áridos o cubiertos por cemento.

El día de la despedida toda su familia se encontraba en el aeropuerto para despedir a su querida Juno. Todos estaban sumamente emocionales aquel día. Iroh se encontraba junto al grupo esperando que las calidas despedidas se llevaran a cabo entre la familia, ya que como era la primera vez que Yun viajaba sola a otro país, Iroh la acompañaría.

Los llamados anunciado el vuelo de Yun ya habían comenzado- Bien creo que ya es hora de irme- dice Yun sosteniendo una maleta con ruedas con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía un bolso con mas equipaje.

La madre ante tal comentario simplemente la abraza, o mejor dicho estrangula, mientras lloraba desconsolada. Yun aunque estaba muy emocionada y ansiosa por llegar a Alaska y comenzar su entrenamiento, no pudo aguantar mas las ganas de llorar como niña pequeña al sentir como su madre la abrazaba. Con los ojos aun con lágrimas, su madre la libera del abrazo para que comenzara a despedirse y abrazar a cada uno de sus hermanos, mientras estos le daban palabras de aliento y hacían bromas para que se riera y dejase de llorar.

Seria duro, muy duro estar lejos de su familia, de sus padres, de sus hermanos con los que hacia bromas pesadas pero que a la vez quería con todo su corazón, de sus cuñados con los que compartía consejos para con sus hermanos y de su pequeña y querida sobrinita. Extrañaría su cama, a su perro, a su hogar en general. Sabia que las ganas de volver a verlos estarían siempre presentes, el querer estar en los paseos familiares, en los logros y derrotas dando apoyo, ¡sobre todo en los cumpleaños! Como extrañaría los abrazos, regalos, el pastel y mas que nada el ambiente calido y armonioso que reinaba cuando la familia estaba junta.

Pero ese no era momento de ponerse melancólica y recordar el pasado, era momento de mirar lo que venia en el horizonte, en poner todas sus energías y espíritu en su entrenamiento para convertirse en avatar, ya que ella bien sabia que esa despedida en el aeropuerto no era un "adiós", sino mas bien un "nos vemos".

_**El que sigue! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7**__: _**_dominando el agua_**

Sitka, Alaska. Lugar idóneo para practicar el agua control. El follaje era homogéneo por donde se le mirase, aun que sin dejar de ser hermoso. Había bosques por doquier, montañas con nieves en sus cumbres y lagos tan cristalinos y celestes que se convertían en espejos reflectores de tan maravilloso paisaje. Este seria mi hogar hasta que dominara a la perfección mi elemento nativo.

Yo me encontraba sumamente emocionada por el hecho de que al fin aprendería a dominar mi elemento. Quería aprender toda clase de técnicas. Hacer el látigo de agua, inmensas olas, torbellinos, lanzar dagas de hielo, el pulpo, aprender a controlar el agua en todos sus estados al mismo tiempo que sacar agua de plantas, aire, e incluso de la tierra. Deseaba saber como controlar la situación en desastres naturales como en un alud, o en una gran tormenta. Y sobre todo deseaba aprender a usar el agua control con fines curativos. Todo eso en un plazo de seis meses.

Mis maestros: Charlie y Paku era sumamente amigos, y sumamente opuestos. Charlie, aun que era un hombre bastante mayor, se comportaba como si tan solo tuviese 30 años de edad. Mi relación con él, más que maestro- alumno, era del tipo tío- sobrina. Cada vez que me esforzaba mucho en algún ejercicio o técnica de combate, me sugería que me tomara un descanso. Nunca me exigía demasiado, pero tampoco era blando conmigo, simplemente quería que progresare pero sin llegar al limite, ya que sabia que su amigo Paku me tendría mas que estresada con el agua control como para ayudarlo en esa tarea. Paku, mi maestro de agua control, era todo lo contrario a Charlie. Las dos cualidades más destacables de su carácter eran la seriedad y el perfeccionalismo. Cada vez que me enseñaba una técnica nueva, se tomaba su tiempo en analizar parte por parte mi dominio y postura, y si encontraba un error, me hacia repetirlo hasta que me saliera perfecta.

Al mes de arduo entrenamiento y más que nada costumbre por mi parte, Iroh decide que ya había llegado la hora de marcharse y dejarme en manos de sus amigos. Muy triste y derrumbada logre despedirme de él. Para mi Iroh se había convertido en un amigo de verdad, en parte de mi familia y sobre todo en mi apoyo incondicional. Sin él a mi lado me sentía sola y descarrilada, pero aun así me mantuve firme para continuar mi entrenamiento. _No es digno de un avatar derrumbarse o darse por vencida tan rápidamente_ me repetía a mi misma cada vez que extrañaba a Iroh, o peor aun, a mi familia.

Mi familia. Ese era otro tema. Las semanas pasaban y yo mientras me acostumbraba a estar lejos de casa, echaba mucho de menos a mi familia, a mi hogar. Cada vez que me abrumaba la tristeza de no poder estar con los que quería, escuchaba música, dormía o más comúnmente estudiaba los pergaminos de mis maestros. Pero cuando el mantenerme ocupada ya no era suficiente, mis maestros me daban su consentimiento de ir al pueblo con la excusa de hacer las compras, para que yo pudiese conectarme a Internet y mandar algún mail informándoles de mi vida aquí, mandarles alguna fotografía y sobre todo, saber de ellos, cosa que pasaba una vez por semana, en mi día libre que era el domingo.

Cuando alguna fecha especial estaba cerca, como el cumpleaños o alguna fiesta importante, con casi un mes de anticipación paseaba por el pueblo buscando algo lindo e interesante que podría servir de regalo, para luego, dos semanas antes de dicha fecha, enviarlo por correo y que llegase a tiempo a su destino. Con ese simple gesto de mandar un regalo, quería que mi familia supiera que pensaba en ellos, que me importaban y que además tuviesen algún recuerdo de los lugares en los que yo estaba aparte de las fotografías que de vez en cuando tomaba.

Dos meses mas ya habían pasado y mi vida se había hecho más rutinaria que nunca. Me levantaba todos los días a las 6:30 am ha entrenar, dedicándome a perfeccionar alguna técnica o combinar ataques. Después de almuerzo entrenaba combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Charlie hasta que el diera la lección por terminada. Luego de eso me tomaba un tiempo para descansar o estudiar, y por ultimo por las noches le mostraba mi progreso al maestro Paku, para que este evaluara si ya estaba lista para una nueva técnica o si debía seguir trabajando con la que estaba. Mi vida era eso: entrenar, estudiar, entrenar.

A petición de mi propio maestro Charlie, busque algún pasatiempo para sacarme de la rutina y darme un descanso mental de todo lo relacionado con ser el avatar. Mezclando mis habilidad para el dibujo y una de mis pasiones ocultas, me dedique a crear un traje de maestra agua, tal como los que aparecían en los pergaminos.

Estaba decidida a tener un traje de maestra para usarlo cada vez que peleara, extendiéndome con el tiempo ha los demás elementos. Esto, mas que un pasatiempos, también se estaba volviendo una necesidad, ya que me estaba quedando sin ropa. El tiempo pasaba y yo seguía usando la misma ropa que traje de mi casa.

En uno de esos días en los que una tormenta de nieve azotaba el pueblo y, por ende, impedía que entrenara, me dedique a dibujar, perfeccionar mis técnicas y ha bailar en mi habitación. Fue así que se me ocurrió combinar. En vez de entrenar como normalmente lo hacia, decidí hacerlo con música, idea que dio grandes frutos. Hacia bailes, movimientos y maniobras que combinaban tanto agua control como artes marciales, las que se sincronizaban a la perfección con el ritmo y armonía de la música. Con esta nueva táctica inventada, el entrenamiento se hacia mas divertido y progresaba mas rápido al combinar todo lo que sabia en una sola piesa de música.

Los seis meses ya habían pasado desde mi llegada a Alaska, seis meses de duro entrenamiento con Paku y Charlie, seis meses en los cuales ya me habían enseñado prácticamente todo, desde combate, estrategia, medicina pasando hasta por las situaciones en las que las fuerzas de la naturaleza se desatan. Practique, perfeccione e incluso moldee una que otra técnica cambiándole ciertas cosas para beneficio propio. Tanto tiempo había pasado que ya conocía todas las técnicas posibles, había entrenado bajo la luna llena cientos de veces, hecho todas las combinaciones posibles entre agua control y artes marciales, ya sabia como usar el agua control para curar, he incluso ya había terminado mi vestuario característico de maestra agua! Y sin embargo, ni Paku ni Charlie me dejaban ir alegando cosas como "no estas lista". Yo ya me estaba impacientando. Por todos los espíritus ¡¿Qué más debía aprender para pasar al siguiente elemento?!

**- Simple**- dijo el maestro Paku respondiendo a mi interrogante_- _**dos cosas: debes aprender sangre control y vencernos en combate**_. _

_Sangre control _fue lo único que resonó en mi cabeza. Ante este hecho pude ver que ambos maestros frente a mi se veían claramente contrariados, no sabían si era una buena idea el enseñarme esa técnica tan letal pero también sumamente poderosa.

**- No es una técnica que gustoso te enseñaría. Considero vil y despiadado el controlar a tu oponente como si fuese un títere. Pero luego de llamar y sopesar esta decisión con el resto de la orden, se llego al consenso de enseñártela. **

**- Nunca se sabe en que momento la necesitaras- **dijo Charlie para unirse a la conversación.

**- Sin embargo, debe quedarte sumamente claro que esta técnica te estará permitida usarla solo en caso de vida o muerte- **dijo Paku en un tono tan serio que hizo que me estremeciera de tan solo pensarlo.

- **Si, como por ejemplo cuando no tengas ningún elemento a tu disposición y tu oponente te apunte con un arma o algo así.**

**- Así que, esta noche con la luna llena, te la enseñare.**

Como su palabra es promesa, después de unas horas me encontraba al lado de mi maestro Paku, inmóvil al ver como este sumamente concentrado estaba controlando a un lobo salvaje, haciendo que con leves movimientos de sus manos, el lobo hiciera su voluntad.

El plazo para aprender esta técnica era de cinco días, cinco días de luna llena. Me rehusé muchas veces a aprender sangre control, pero por más que lo detestase y paliara hasta en mi propio interior, sabía que Paku tenía razón. Algunas veces no tendría elemento a mi disposición o simplemente mi oponente no dudaría en hacerme daño, por lo que debía tener mi haz bajo la manga controlando su cuerpo ya sea de día o noche, con o sin luna llena.

A duras penas finalice y perfeccione la técnica tan solo en una semana. Ya sabiendo y dominando el agua en toda su extensión, solo me quedaba el paso final: el combate. Debía enfrentarme a mis dos maestros en sus respectivas disciplinas, vencerlos y que así me dieran su aprobación para pasar al siguiente elemento.

Con mi maestro Charlie batalle toda una tarde, ya me estaba cansando de dar brincos, patadas y puños en su dicción. Pero al final de cuentas logre vencerle, no usando la fuerza bruta, sino la estrategia, otras de las muchas enseñanzas que me había dado. Orgulloso de los resultados, Charlie me dio su aprobación dando por finalizado su trabajo.

Con mi maestro Paku fue distinto. Comencé a pelear con el por la mañana, y sin tomar descanso alguno, duramos hasta el atardecer. Solo cuando él ya estaba cansado decidió terminar con la batalla, y dándome un golpe final, logro dejarme inmovilizada.

Día tras día intentaba derrotarle, y cada vez que daba por ganada la batalla, el viejo salía con un nuevo ataque dejándome fuera de combate. Simplemente ya no sabia que hacer, las ideas se me estaban acabando al igual que las fuerzas; sin embargo rendirme no era una opción, no ahora que estaba tan cerca de completar mi entrenamiento.

Otro día se alzaba y una nueva batalla se libraría entre ambos. Como siempre yo comencé atacando. Dagas, olas, ráfagas, látigos. Le lanzaba todo lo que tenia, pero aun así no era suficiente. Ya me estaba cansando cuando capte algo. Paku no atacaba, solo evadía y se defendía de mis ataques para que así, cuando yo estuviese lo suficientemente cansada, el atacara con un golpe final dejándome en los suelos. Era tan simple que llegaba a ser obvio si lo pensaba bien.

Ya lo tenía, ya mi carta para ganar. Solo tendría que hacerle creer que había ganado para que bajase su guardia y atacarlo en el momento oportuno.

Comencé lanzando dagas de hielo sin pausa alguna, las que el eliminaba convirtiéndolas en nieve y, con eso, creando una especie de neblina que se hacia cada vez mas espesa. Deje de atacar y él de eliminar. Yo ya me encontraba posicionada esperando el momento justo para atacar. Mi maestro Paku buscaba a su alrededor, atento a cualquier movimiento, pero yo fui mas rápida, apareciendo a sus pies lanzándole una ola tan grande que logro levantarlo del suelo, sin darle tiempo a que dominara la situación.

Mi maestro, que ya había aterrizado en la nieve, sorprendido ante tal estrategia se levanta para felicitarme dándome su mano, acto con el cual demostraba que la batalla había terminado, y que yo era la vencedora.

Ambos maestros, muy orgullosos de mi, daban terminado con éxito mi entrenamiento de agua control, después de mucho tiempo, sudor y lagrimas. Después de seis largos meses yo ya era una maestra agua plena. Con el consentimiento de ambos, me dirigiría a mi nuevo destino. ¡A convertirme en una maestra tierra!

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx-

**HASTA AQUÍ **

**Quise subir los dos capítulos juntos ya que uno es de transición y el este es en donde comienza todo; además que no subiré en bastante tiempo pero ¿Quién saber? Quizás en una de esas me doy tiempo para subir un capitulo mas ya que, como dije anteriormente los capítulos ya están escritos, solo tengo que editar ciertas cositas y subirlos ;) **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES. Sus saluditos me motivan a seguir subiendo capitulo tras capitulo. También gracias a los que le han dado follow a la historia y la han puesto como una de sus favoritas, espero no defraudarlos =) **

**Cualquier comentario, critica, duda… en fin, reviews, es bien recibido como siempre.**

**Nos vemos, adiosito! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 8: Con los pies en la tierra. **_

Tierra, polvo, tierra, desierto y ¡ha si!... mas tierra. Era todo lo que mis ojos podian ver, kilómetros y kilómetros de terrenos baldíos que, con un poco de suerte, llegaban a tener un árbol solitario varado en medio de la nada.

Y es que Australia era asi. Soy conciente de que en este país no todo es árido, ya que cuenta con hermosas playas y vegetación en algunos desiertos, pero mi hogar, mi lugar de entrenamiento, estaba bien alejado de todo eso.

Suspire, debia acostumbrarme a estar en un ambiente desértico por los próximos 6 meses. No es que no me gustara el ambiente; de hecho este era ideal para el entrenamiento de tierra control, es solo que en lo personal prefiero ambientes que tengan mas verde. Pero bueno, nadie me pregunto que país queria visitar, ya que mas que nada estaba alli para entrenar, no para andar de turista por la zona.

Tras un arduo viaje desde Alaska hasta prácticamente el otro lado del mundo, logre llegar a mi destino y conocer a mi nuevo maestro. Su nombre era Alphonse, un hombre de la misma edad de Iroh, serio, estricto, terco pero un buen maestro a fin de cuentas.

Sabia que dominar la tierra requería un gran esfuerzo físico, más que nada fuerza bruta, pero también sabia que la tierra era un complemento del agua, por lo que no se me haría difícil aprender a dominarla. Para mi era pan comido.

**.**

Gran error pensar así. Yo era ágil y flexible, cualidades que se acomodaban fácilmente con el agua; sin embargo con la tierra era otro el cuento. Para dominar la tierra debía ser fuerte en primer lugar, y en segundo ser rígida, usando movimientos precisos y certeros. Ser dura como una roca.

Los primeros dias mi maestro Alphonse estuvo enseñándome la tierra control desde una perspectiva mas teórica. Me enseño todo lo que podría lograr dominar. Me enseño posiciones de maestro tierra, ha escuchar y sentir las vibraciones que hace el suelo, el sentir como se aproximaba un ataque usando solo mis pies y manos, y sobre todo me entreno duramente para forjar los músculos que, según el, estaban poco desarrollados en mi cuerpo. Todo eso antes de siquiera posicionarme frente a una roca he intentar moverla.

**.**

Un mes y medio y mi cuerpo y mente ya estaban listos. Ya tenía la fuerza suficiente como para levantar rocas sin dificultades, y ya sabía todas las posiciones y técnicas de tierra control.

Nos dedicamos 100% a entrenar y dominar la tierra en todos sus aspectos. Alphonse me enseño a levantar muros tan grandes y largos como un monumento chino, a hacer avalanchas, temblores de gran magnitud, cuevas de gran profundidad que se mantenían a pesar de la presión, e incluso me enseño a manipular la tierra como si se tratase del elemento más meable y ligero de todos.

Una vez completado el entrenamiento con la tierra, a los 3 meses y medio de haber llegado, pasamos a las derivaciones del elemento como era la arena, el granito e incluso el cemento, ya que sabía que no siempre encontraría tierra a mi disposición.

Ya a un mes de dar por terminado oficialmente mi entrenamiento de tierra control, mi maestro decide que ya había sido suficiente, y que debía dejarme ir.

La razón, bastante simple: el no tenia ya nada que enseñarme. Ya dominaba la tierra con gran habilidad a pesar de haberme tomado solo 5 meses, tiempo que para mi fue corto en comparación a los pergaminos que leía sobre los demás avatares, que se tardaban años en dominar y perfeccionar solo un elemento.

- **¡**E**ntonces… ¿soy una maestra tierra oficialmente?!- **pregunte no muy convencida. Ni yo misma creía que mi entrenamiento había terminado. Sabia que al ser el avatar me tardaría poco al dominar los elementos pero ¡por favor! Tomarme solo 2 años en dominar los cuatro elementos mientras que avatares anteriores se tomaban años, me resultaba bastante extraño, sin embargo no hice protesta alguna. Por un lado me gustaba que me tardara poco.

**- ¡Ya te lo he dicho, eres una maestra tierra pero no una plena!- **decía mi maestro en tono severo. Se ve que ninguno de ellos había tratado con alguna adolescente en bastante tiempo- **para alcanzar la perfección se requieren años de practica. Además hay una ultima derivación de la tierra que debes aprender, pero ni yo mismo la he domino a la perfección- **dijo mi maestro mostrándose mas serio y menos alterado.

**- ¿Una derivación?** ¿**Y cual es esa?**

**- Es algo que solo los grandes maestros tierra de la historia han dominado: el metal control. Debes haber leído algo de eso en los pergaminos que te preste ¿no es así?**- dijo mi maestro con tono mas de reproche que de pregunta.

**- Si asi es. Es una técnica sumamente complicada que requiere gran dominio de la tierra en toda su envergadura. La maestra que invento dicha tecnica se llamaba Toph, era amiga del avatar Aang y posterior jefa de policía de la cuidad que fundo su amigo y bla bla bla- **dije yo bastante hastiada, ya sabia de memoria la vida, las aventuras y las obras de cada personaje importante. En serio, ¡¿quien escribía y recopilaba toda esa información?!

**- ¡No hables de la gran maestra Toph como si fuese una don nadie!, ¡tenle mas respeto!, gracias a ella aprenderás el metal control niña insolente!- **dijo Alphonse bastante irritado por mi actitud. Yo sentía respecto y admiración por todos los avatares y sus "equipos", de verdad que si!, pero el hecho de que me compararan con ellos a cada minuto era algo en serio desagradable.

- **Ya, ya no te alteres tanto**- dije mientras veía como mi maestro se alteraba mas, por lo que decidí cambiar de tema- **a propósito, tu aun no dominas el metal control ¿cierto?**

- **Asi es. Antiguamente el metal era una material muy próxima a la tierra, sin embargo con el tiempo este se ha ido purificando y mezclando con otros componentes para hacerlo mas resistente, por lo que ahora es mas difícil de dominar que tiempos anteriores.**

- **Vaya. Tomara bastante tiempo hasta que me lo enseñes ¿verdad?- **dije en un tono bastante desanimado. Queria pasar mi entrenamiento de tierra control ya, no deseaba dejarlo inconcluso.

- **Una vez que yo lo domine, te lo enseñare. Mientras tanto tú seguirás con tu entrenamiento elemental. Ya vete a dormir, mañana por la mañana tomaras el primer vuelo que te llevara con el maestro Suke.**

**.**

**.**

Un suspiro largo y profundo fue lo primero que salió de mis labios. Un nuevo año se alzaba y mientras todos festejaban la llegada de otro esplendido año, yo seguía con mi entrenamiento sin pausa alguna.

Un gran edificio se alzaba ante mí, de un tono grisáceo y tan normal como cualquier otro. Ahí me encontraba otra vez, siguiendo las instrucciones que mi maestro me había dado, pero… ¿estaba seguro de la dirección? Un edificio en la gran cuidad de Tokio, Japón no me parecía el lugar mas adecuado para encontrar a un miembro del loto blanco.

Insegura y muy nerviosa me adentre en el gran edificio. "Piso 23, la quinta puerta a la izquierda" decia el papel previamente entregado por Alphonse.

Camine por esa gran corporación aun vistiendo las ropas de maestra tierra, por lo que todo el mundo me veía de manera extraña, como si de un bicho raro se tratase. Menos mal, y gracias a los espíritus, nadie se acerco a mí con intenciones de echarme del lugar.

Llegue al despacho indicado y lo que pude ver me descoloco por completo. Allí se encontraba una hermosa mujer, con no más de 30 años de edad, cabello negro y ondulado con una piel blanca que hacia perfecto contraste con su pelo y ojos dorados.

Antes siquiera de decir algo, ella se aproximo dándome un abrazo y diciendo en el acto _¡al fin llegas!_ _te he estado esperando, mas vale que nos demos prisa antes de que mi padre desespere_ y yo sin mas remedio, le seguí hacia los exteriores de la corporación diciendome a mi misma _¿será ella la indicada?_

Kurenai, ese era su nombre; nombre de mi nueva maestra fuego. Ante tal noticia me sorprendi bastante. Yo esperaba a un hombre de aproximadamente 60 años que fuese un maestro… no esperaba que la hija heredera de los poderes de fuego fuese mi maestra… Pero que mas daba… admito que estaba feliz de, finalmente, tener a un maestro joven para que entendiera mi ritmo y lo que yo deseaba aprender.

Kurenai, a pesar de ser una mujer joven y exitosa, casada con un gran empresario, y madre de un niño hiperactivo de 10 años, dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo a mi entrenamiento y a exigirme el 110%, cosa esperada de cualquier maestro, claro esta.

**.**

Desde ya 8 meses que comencé a enfocarme plenamente en el entrenamiento. Me esforzaba al máximo, entrenaba dia y noche si era necesario con tal de perfeccionar alguna técnica, sin dejar de lado el contacto con mi familia, el entrenar combinando ataques al ritmo de la música y el comprar ropa para hacer mis trajes de maestra.

Supervisada por su padre, el maestro y miembro del loto blanco Suke, Kurenai me enseño de la misma manera que mis anteriores maestros lo habian hecho: primero lo teórico y luego lo practico.

Estudie todo lo referente al fuego control y sus derivaciones, tomándome un mes aproximadamente, colocando más énfasis en el fuego control de sanción, tecnica similar a la usada con el agua control, teniendo como diferencia que esta trabajaba con las energías tanto del cuerpo como de la naturaleza.

Terminando de estudiar todo, crei que comenzarían mis "clases" de fuego control, ya estaba más que lista….Otro error. Kurenai, usando la excusa de que debia aprender a pelear usando armas, retraso mi entrenamiento con fuego.

Ha elección de mis maestros, tanto padre como hija, elegí como arma a la tradicional espada estilo samurai, teniendo como nuevos maestros a Suke, su padre y a Gansu, su esposo. _Ya me preguntaba que cosas tenían en común esos dos como para llegar a casarse. _

El entrenamiento con la espada resulto mas agotador de lo que pensaba. Apenas aprendía a moverme y hacerme una con la espada, pretendiendo que esta fuese una extensión de mi cuerpo, debia entrar en combate con uno de mis dos maestros. Admito que era bastante frustrante el hecho de que me vencieran tan fácilmente, pero aun asi, tras casi un mes de entrenar con la espada, usando tecnicas de combate y estrategia, logre un progreso increíble, dominando a tiempo esta nueva táctica de combate. Ya estaba lista para entrenar con fuego control.

**.**

Comencé haciendo técnicas sumamente faciles, tales como respirar, posicionarme para sentir el sol, intentar que una hoja no se quemara por completo, etc. Era una perdida de tiempo sin lugar a dudas.

_¡Perdida de tiempo mis polainas! _Era lo que con mayor frecuencia me repetía la maestra Kurenai. Ella detestaba que menospreciara su trabajo, su tiempo, y sobre todo su entrenamiento. A pesar de ser una excelente maestra fuego, era sumamente temperamental.

Mi relación con ella era ciertamente distinta a todas las que habia tenido con mis maestros anteriores. Sentia que con ella podía hablar con suma libertad y confianza, sentía que era mi hermana, hecho que ayudo, junto con el resto de su familia, ha que me sintiera bastante acogida, que me sintiera de cierta manera, como en casa.

Me llevaba bien con su hijo Chan. Ha ese niño le encantaba mirar como practicaba fuego control, ante sus ojos era como un personaje de algún comics o película que se volvió real.

Todos ellos comenzaron a tratarme como si fuera de su familia, tanto asi que Gansu, al ganar bastante dinero, cada vez que lograba dominar a la perfección alguna técnica me daba algún regalo. Ya me sentía como si fuese una especie de hija malcriada.

**.**

Luego de dominar la etapa fácil, mi maestra comenzó a enseñarme lo que realmente había ido a aprender. El fuego, a pesar de ser mi opuesto natural, logre dominarlo sin muchas dificultades. Según yo, este se parecía al flujo del agua, por lo que si se domina excelentemente bien el agua, de la misma manera se dominaría el fuego, con la diferencia de que este era algo más inestable y por así decirlo… vivo. Sin el dominio adecuado este se podría salir de control, consumiendo todo a su paso. Era algo que debía tener sumamente en cuenta, el auto control.

Kurenai me enseño todas las técnicas que su padre le había enseñado de pequeña. Las perfeccione e incluso fusione para crear otras nuevas. Practique bastante en el amanecer para sentir como mi cuerpo se llenaba de la energía entregada por el astro rey, domine las técnicas de fuego curativo e incluso fui capaz de controlar el fuego en una situación de incendio, logrando que este se doblegara a mi paso y apagándolo en el proceso. Era como si mi elemento nativo fuese el fuego en vez del agua.

Ya a punto de completar mi entrenamiento, mi maestra decide hacerme lo mismo que hizo mi maestro de tierra control.

**- ¡¿Debes estar bromeando Kurenai?!**

**- Tú sabes que yo no bromeo con temas tan serios como este- **dijo mi maestra visiblemente enojada. Ella, al igual que Alphonse, había decidido enseñarme la técnica del rayo una vez que allá completado mi entrenamiento como avatar. Un avatar pleno no se forma en 2 años y medio de duro entrenamiento, y eso era algo que yo debía entender… a duras penas.

**- Mmm-** murmuraba yo bastante molesta- **¡harás lo mismo que Alphonse, dejaras mi entrenamiento incompleto!**

**- ¡No es dejarlo incompleto!**... **es tomarte el tiempo para que aprendas de los demás elementos. Tú eres la avatar, maestra de los cuatro elementos, por lo que debes tener el conocimiento y dominio básico de todos ellos.**

**- Genial-** dije yo con sarcasmo- **acabare con mi entrenamiento cuando sepa dominar el aire pero aun así seré un avatar incompleto y tendré que volver a entrenar con todos ustedes de nuevo**- yo ya estaba bastante enojada, no podían posponer mi entrenamiento cuando ellos quisieran, a ese paso nunca seria avatar**- ¿sabes que creo Kurenai? ¡Creo que todo esto ha sido un gran error!, si, una gran perdida de tiempo. ¡Todo este año y tantos meses que he estado afuera no han servido de absolutamente nada!- **Sabia que me equivocaba, de no haber sido por Iroh y todos sus amigos dispuestos a ayudarme, yo seguiría entrenando sola en el patio de mi casa, teniendo como resultado avances sumamente vergonzosos a comparación con lo que realmente podría lograr. Peroestaba enojada, odiaba que me tratasen como una niñacaprichosa que no sabe lo que quiere. Me tendrían que escuchar, después de todo yo era el avatar, SU líder.

**-Escúchame bien señorita avatar- **decía mi maestra claramente enojada… no, furiosa. Había hecho que sobrepasara el limite de su paciencia, otro inmenso error- ¿**crees que estas lista para enfrentar la injusticia, los desastres climáticos y las desigualdades que tiene este mundo?... ¡no! ¡¿Crees que por ser el avatar y tener poderes, el mundo te tendrá respeto y devoción?! Pues déjame decirte que no es como tú imaginas. Nadie sabe que existes siquiera, solo unos pocos somos concientes del trabajo, esfuerzo y tiempo que hemos invertido en ti para que seas una avatar tan digna como los que te precedieron… pero si crees que no es mas que una simple perdida de tiempo, te sugiero que tomes tus cosas ¡y te marches a tu casa en este mismo instante!**

Yo no caía de asombro por lo que había dicho mi maestra, era la primera vez que me trataba así. Por primera vez desde que me fui de casa, me senti como lo que realmente era, una adolescente tonta y caprichosa que se le habían subido los humos a la cabeza. Me sentia… tan… insignificante…

- **Anda ¡¿que esperas?! Todos estarán gustosos de recibirte en casa **- término diciendo Kurenai.

El silencio y la incomodidad no tardaron en hacerse presentes en esa habitación. La tensión era tal que se había vuelto palpable. Mi maestra, parada me miraba fijamente, mientras que yo aun sentada mantenía la cabeza gacha. Me habían sermoneado como nadie en mucho tiempo había hecho… mi maestra solo me había dicho la verdad, la molesta y pesada verdad.

**.**

Luego de unos segundos interminables, en los que Kurenai seguia mirándome a espera de que dijera algo, me atreví a hablar- **lo…lo siento maestra**- mi voz se escuchaba bastante baja, casi un susurro, susurro que esperaba que mi maestra escuchara- **perdón por todo lo que dije, no volverá a pasar, lo… lo prometo**- termine diciendo mientras una lagrima rebelde se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

Luego de unos segundos, y dando un suspiro bastante audible, mi maestra se agacha, coloca su mano en mi espaldad y me da un corto pero tierno abrazo. No alcance a corresponderle porque ella se levanto casi de inmediato.

**- No me gusta que tengas los humos de grandeza, pero me alegra que ayas entendido. Te has convertido en una increíble maestra fuego, de eso no hay duda**.

**Te quedaras a descansar aquí esta semana, ya que la próxima comenzara tu entrenamiento de aire control. Sin importar que o quien se interponga, sigue tu camino para convertirte en avatar… solo recuerda que incluso viejos, te podemos brindar sabiduría**- y sin decir mas, mi maestra se dirigue a la salida, dejándome a mi sentada, sola y con mi cerebro a mil por hora procesando todo lo ultimo que había pasado.

Francamente si hubiese sido cualquier otro maestro el que me hubiese echado de su casa, yo gustosa me hubiese ido… pero no fue asi, me quede… después de todo, era mi maestra, la que se había convertido en mi hermana, la que me había hecho abrir los ojos.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx-

CAPITULO 8 ARRIBA!

Subi este capitulo ahora que vi que tenia un tiempesito libre y me dije a mi misma Why not? xD

En este capitulo quise poner dos entrenamientos elementales juntos ya que asi tendria menos capitulos. Ademas puse énfasis en el hecho de que Yun como nueva "heroína" se le habian subido los humos a la cabeza, por lo que su maestra Kurenai se los bajo haciendola aterrizar y quitarle su egocentrismo (espero lo hayan notado, y si no lo hicieron… ._. bueno, quiere decir que soy mala escritora y que debo trabajar en eso)

El proximo capitulo sera sobre el entrenamiento de aire control, quedando muy poco para que ambas historias queden con la misma cantidad de capitulos =)

Reitero como siempre, MUCHAS GRACIAS a las personas que se dan la molestia de dejar algun comentario, son muy lindas en serio ^^

Cualquier comentario, critica, duda, consejo… en fin, reviews, es bien recibido como siempre. Ustedes leen y tienen todo el derecho a decir si algo les gusta o no. Como lectora comprendo perfectamente.

Chaito =) hasta el proximo (es decir cuando tenga otro tiempecito para subir el proximo capitulo ;)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capitulo 9: la verdad del pasado **_

Suspire con mis ojos cerrados tendida en el hermoso jardin que el monasterio del Tibet me ofrecia, dejando todas mis tunicas extendidas cual mantel en el pasto.

-No puedo hacerlo!- dije en voz alta- simplemente no puedo…

Me quejaba sintiendo la fatiga y la derrota en todo mi cuerpo y alma. Y es que ya habiendo pasado dos años y dos meses de entrenamiento con los diferentes elementos ya me estaban pasando la cuenta. Ya estaba en el tramo final, dominaba esta fase y seria libre por largo tiempo. Sin embargo por más que entrenara para dominar esta nueva táctica, fallaba.

Nada me sacaba de mis cavilaciones y quejidos… nada excepto una molesta voz que venia escuchando hace ya un par de meses.

- Concéntrate joven avatar. Concéntrate en la conexión que quieres lograr y tu mente y alma harán el resto- decía mi maestro sentado al estilo indio frente a mi. Ese hombre, de apariencia joven para su ya avanzada edad, era Sakon, mi maestro de aire control, maestro igual de exigente que el resto, hombre al que tuve que soportar por esos extenuantes meses.

Me incorpore quedando sentada igual que él, dando un audible suspiro de cansancio.

Ni modo, debía seguir intentándolo. _Nunca me rendiré _era la frase que me había repetido a mi misma una y otra vez durante esos dos años de entrenamiento. Ya teniendo 18 años de edad habia aprendido, además de controlar mis poderes, sobre la paciencia, la obediencia y sobre todo de la persistencia, virtudes que habia cultivado todo ese tiempo, virtudes que un avatar debia poseer.

**.**

Luego de dominar el agua por completo y la tierra y el fuego casi al 100%, lo único que me faltaba era el aire. Durante esos extenuantes 8 meses ya había aprendido todo lo referente al aire control, siendo este entrenamiento no solo componente físico, sino también mental y espiritual. Debía aprender a mantener mi mente en completa quietud, "tener paz en mi interior para así transmitirla al resto del mundo" decía mi maestro, y sobre todo y mas importe, era el aprender a contactarme con mis vidas pasadas, hecho que me estaba causando mas de un dolor de cabeza.

Todos, incluyéndome, eran concientes que esta parte seria la más difícil de todo el entrenamiento. Hace ya bastantes años que el ciclo del avatar se rompió, por lo cual sabían que seria una hazaña en todos sus aspectos el lograr que me contactara con mis vidas pasadas.

_Puedes tener maestros que a través del entrenamiento te enseñaran a controlar cada uno de los elementos; sin embargo, no habrá nadie en esta tierra que te enseñe ha ser el avatar. Es aquí donde la meditación juega un papel importante joven pupila. Esta es la clave para contactarte con tus vidas pasadas, ya que ellos serán los encargados de guiar tu camino. _Era lo que siempre me repetía mi maestro Sakon.

Y es que eso era verdad. Si lograba contactarme con el avatar que me precedió, sabría el por que de la gradual desaparición de los maestros, el quiebre del ciclo y mi tarea para con la tierra entera. Habia soñado innumerables veces con los avatares. En mis sueños ellos me advertían de un peligro, una amenaza, y la razón por la cual los maestros junto con el avatar habian desaparecido casi por completo. Sabia a ciencia cierta que el anterior avatar me revelaría tal incidente, siendo este el que vivio en esa época de antaño.

Sin embargo, por más que lo intentara, no podía hacer contacto con ningún avatar. Lograba verlos solo en sueños, y cuando meditaba solo veía siluetas, vestidas con los colores de los distintos elementos, veía que estaban alli, frente a mi, pero cuando me acercaba, estas desaparecían.

Y esta mañana no era la excepción.

**.**

Ya aburrida de obtener el mismo resultado, me levante y me marche del lugar de entrenamiento mientras daba la espalda a mi maestro que me ordenaba que volviera, pero yo simplemente me alejaba.

El dia transcurrió como cualquier otro dentro del monasterio. Luego de ese intento fallido de contacto con mis vidas pasadas, me dedique el resto del dia a entrenar, cosa que hacia cuando estaba frustrada.

Los monjes mas ancianos eran los únicos que sabían mi condición de avatar, por lo que me habían adecuado un espacio en donde yo pudiese entrenar sin las miradas atónitas del resto de los monjes.

La noche había caído y nuevamente tenía un sueño en el que aparecía el avatar pasado. Podía sentir su ansiedad por hablar conmigo, el querer contarme lo que habia pasado; pero antes siquiera de ver nítidamente su rostro, despertaba alterada y sudando frio.

Agarre mi cabeza entre mis manos para poder contener mi impotencia, ya no podía mas, ya estaba harta de tener la misma clase de sueños casi todas las noches, por lo que viendo el cielo nocturno que se alzaba ante mi ventana, una idea cruzo por mi cabeza.

Camine sigilosamente por los pasillos del monasterio en dirección a mi jardín personal.

Sintiendo la húmeda hierba entre mis pies, me senté mirando el cielo y la hermosa luna llena que iluminaba todo el prado. Si no lograba contactarme con el avatar cuando mis dotes de maestra agua estaban al máximo, entonces dejaría de intentarlo.

Respire el aire puro que me brindaba esa noche y mi mente poco a poco se despejaba de pensamientos, ideas e imágenes. Ahora solo había silencio y paz.

Luego de unos minutos, comencé a divisar las ya familiares siluetas de los avatares, encontrándome con mas y mas avatares a medida que mi estado se hacia mas profundo.

De un momento a otro las siluetas comenzaron a desaparecer, a extinguirse de a poco, dando paso a una silueta que me llamaba solo en sueños y que se acercaba a mi con ansias de hablar. Estando sumergida en ese estado de ensueño, en donde mi mente se habia transportado de algún modo, al mundo espiritual, comencé a acercarme a ella con lentitud hasta que esta silueta se hizo completamente visible ante mis ojos.

**.**

Y ahí estaba ante mi una joven de no mas de 20 años, de piel y cabellos marrones amarrados en una coleta, con unos ojos celestes tan vivos como el cielo del mediodía adornando ese rostro que mostraba gentileza pero al mismo tiempo la sabiduría ancestral de varias vidas. Allí ante mi estaba la avatar Korra.

- Al fin nos conocemos, avatar Yun.

Ante lo que supongo era una mirada bastante tonta y atónita de mi parte, la avatar simplemente me sonrió con gentileza, acto ante el que me inclino respetuosamente dándome cuenta de las circunstancias en la que nos encontrábamos.

Nos sentamos una frente a la otra, sin articular palabra, sin hacer un movimiento, simplemente estábamos allí, quietas, mirándonos fijamente, hasta que mis impulsos y nervios decidieron manifestarse.

- Entonces…- comencé diciendo- tu eres la avatar Korra ¿no es así? ¿La avatar que me precedió?

- Asi es joven maestra, ambas somos avatares. Y es justamente por eso que te he contactado, tengo mucho que decirte Yun.

Mi rostro tomo una expresión seria. No sabía cuanto tiempo duraría este estado en el que me encontraba, por lo que era crucial el tiempo que teníamos para hablar.

- Se trata de la desaparición de los maestros y el ciclo roto, ¿cierto?

- Estas en lo correcto. Te revelare la razón por la cual el ciclo del avatar se mantuvo suspendido todos estos años.

**.**

- En el pasado, yo era la avatar encargada de mantener el equilibrio y la paz en el mundo y en las cuatro naciones. Tuve victorias y fracasos, grandes hazañas como también muchos errores, pero nunca me di por vencida con mi deber. Siempre fui obstinada en ese ámbito.

Los años pasaban y yo me volvía más vieja y débil con cada invierno, por lo que comencé a dejarles mas responsabilidades a las nuevas generaciones de maestros, se trataba de jóvenes muy valientes, fuertes y hábiles, por lo que estaba segura que cumplirían con su deber.

Sin embargo el mundo ya no era el mismo que yo habia custodiado en mi juventud. Cada vez mi cuidad cambiaba mas, las ciencias y la tecnología crecían a un ritmo acelerado, tanto que no nos dimos cuenta hasta que fue tarde para hacer algo.

Un hombre, llamado Fu, bastante inteligente, era un científico renombrado que se dedicaba a estudiar la genética de los maestros, "una promesa para un futuro mejor decían muchos. Él al ser un no maestro, tenía un ideal: el que todas las personas poseyeran el poder de controlar algún elemento, para guiar al mundo a una época de prosperidad nunca antes vista.

Con los escasos recursos que nuestra época en si le brindaba comenzó a hacer sus estudios, teniendo como sujetos experimentales a maestros de los distintos elementos, sin embargo sus estudios no eran del agrado de la mayoría.

Poco a poco el apoyo para su proyecto fue disminuyendo, y al verse sin recursos suficientes ni maestros dispuestos a la experimentación con su sangre, Fu opto por el camino fácil, teniendo como resultado el capturar maestros a la fuerza, al mismo tiempo que hacia malabares para llevar a cavo su investigación con los recursos que le quedaban.

Cuando las desapariciones de maestros fueron en aumento y se volvieron mas notorias, yo misma tome cartas en el asunto, y tras una extenuante búsqueda dimos con el laboratorio, en donde tenia como prisioneros a los maestros. Siendo acusado de la captura de más de 20 maestros, Fu fue condenado a cadena perpetua al experimentar con humanos. Sin embargo antes de ser llevado por la policía, él dijo algo que, aun que intentara negarlo, sabia que era cierto."_No importa si acabas conmigo avatar, el mundo evoluciona y ustedes los maestros se quedaran atrás. Si no soy yo, habrá alguien mas en el futuro, con ciencias y tecnologías mas avanzadas de las que dispongo, que se encargara de manipular y conseguir sus poderes, ya lo verán, ya lo verán todos! _gritaba. Era increíble pensar que ese hombre, el brillante científico, se había convertido en un desquiciado.

Lo que había dicho aquella noche no paraba de darme vueltas en la cabeza. Él tenia razón en una cosa, y era en que el mundo si evolucionaba y que los poderes en un futuro no muy lejano al mio, serian una cuestión peligrosa para todos.

Me tomo varias noches en desvelo pensar en alguna decisión. Yo sabía que sin un avatar en el mundo, rompiendo el ciclo de este, los maestros al poco tiempo dejarían de nacer. Por lo que tomando una decisión que tendría un alto precio, rompí una de las reglas sagradas para el avatar: me sacrifique para que los maestros dejasen de existir. Entregue mis poderes como ofrenda a los espíritus a cambio de que el ciclo natural se rompiera teniendo como resultado que los maestros dejasen de existir en la tierra.

**.**

Yo no daba crédito a lo que oía. La avatar, mi heroína, mi ejemplo a seguir se había sacrificado para salvar a los maestros de gente ambiciosa como Fu, gente que solo quería poder en el mundo.

- Sin embargo- continuo la avatar ignorando por completo mi cara atónita- el universo es mucho mas sabio que yo, por lo que mi cometido se logro solo por un periodo de tiempo, ya que los maestros nuevamente se alzan entre los humano trayendo consigo a un nuevo avatar que los guié a un periodo de paz y prosperidad- dijo mientras me sonreía, como si estuviese orgullosa de mi, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al instante, mientras pronunciaba nuevas palabras- Me disculpo ante ti, avatar. Te hice cargar con mis pecados, dejándote la difícil tarea de reconstruir siglos de orden y respeto ante tu persona. Perdóname ante la mala decisión que tome en el pasado.

- Yo…eeemm… descuida- dije mientras le entregaba una sonrisa algo melancólica- ya complete mi entrenamiento elemental, ahora solo queda que el mundo me reconozca… ¿verdad?

- Escúchame con cuidado Yun. Puede que las personas ya no conozcan a los maestros de antaño e incluso puede que estos ni siquiera sepan que son maestros, pero una cosa si es segura, sus genes aun no han desaparecido por completo, y tú eres la prueba viviente de ese hecho.

Ahora es tu deber encontrar a los escasos maestros elementales, enseñarles a utilizar sus poderes, es momento de que tomes cartas en el asunto Yun. Tu eres su líder, y como tal debes hacerte cago de tu gente, debes enseñarles y protegerlos de amenazas como Fu, de gente ambiciosa que solo desea el poder para alcanzar el éxito personal. Debes encontrarlos y protegerlos.

- Pero… ¿y si no lo logro? ¿Qué pasa si fallo?

- Se que puedes hacerlo Yun, porque lo has hecho antes- me decia la avatar entregándome con una simple sonrisa y una mirada firme, su seguridad y valentía- El tiempo se nos acaba, ya es momento de que nos separemos.

- ¡Espera!… ¿que pasa si tengo mas dudas? ¿Como podré hablar de nuevo contigo?

- Yo estoy contigo, cuando quieras comunicarte, tú hallaras la forma. Nos volveremos a ver, avatar Yun.

Y dicho esto la imagen de Korra desaparece poco a poco como si una niebla la atrapase, dejándome sola en aquel extraño lugar, con ideas revueltas y mucha angustia.

**.**

Sentía los rayos de sol colándose a trabes de mis ojos, que junto con el canto de las aves, me insistían a que me levantase parpadeando en el acto un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz de aquella mañana.

Me sorprendí bastante al encontrarme en mi habitación, hubiese jurado que toda la charla con la avatar Korra era un sueño, a no ser de que mi maestro estaba durmiendo en una silla situada junto mi cama.

Minutos después me entere de que junto con los primeros rayos de la mañana mi maestro fue a mi habitación para despertarme, y al no verme en mi cama, fue directamente al jardin de entrenamiento, encontrándome durmiendo tendida en el pasto.

No sabia a ciencia cierta si lo de esa noche era o no un sueño. No sabía si era una mera ilusión, un sueño como las otras veces o si realmente había tenido contacto espiritual con mi vida pasada Korra. De lo único que estaba segura, era de la conversación que habíamos tenido, de mi nueva misión en otras palabras.

- Gracias avatar Korra- susurre mirando el cielo azul que se apreciaba desde mi ventana, antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo nuevamente.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx-

LISTO! Capitulo 9 finalizado

Este capitulo lo subi al leer los lindo mensajes que dejan algunos lectores, me alegran el dia-tarde-noche!

He aquí la misión de la nueva avatar, aun que les contare mas de esto en los siguientes capítulos que, espero no me tarde mucho ni en escribir ni en editar, porque las ideas estan, en serio! Es solo que me falta tiempo para formularlas bien y que sean coherentes xD

Como siempre GRACIAS a todas las personas que me dejan reviews :') me alientan a seguir escribiendo e imaginando las cosas :D

Cualquier comentario, critica, duda, consejo… en fin, reviews, es bien recibido como siempre. Ustedes leen y tienen todo el derecho a decir si algo les gusta o no. Como lectora comprendo perfectamente.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! Que subire no se cuando, no soy de las personas que suben los capitulos un dia determinado de la semana, pueden pasar dos dias y subo un nuevo capitulo, como pueden pasar semanas (creo que ya se dieron cuenta)

Adios =)


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10: volverte a ver _**

El sol aparecía de entre las montañas y un nuevo día se alzaba con la promesa de que todo puede pasar.

Las personas rápidamente se dirigían a sus destinos. Trabajo, colegio, reuniones, compras, etc. nada detenía el andar de ese día, nada detenía el diario vivir de esas personas.

Ella había deseado muchas veces ser como ellas: ser alguien importante, ser alguien ocupada, para así dejar de pensar en el pasado, dejar de pensar en su casa, dejar de pensar en su hija.

_Su hija. _

Hace ya mucho tiempo que no la veía, dos años y dos meses para ser exacta. ¿Cuanto habrá crecido? ¿Donde estará? ¿Que estará haciendo? ¿Habrá cambiado su forma de ser? ¿Madurado tal vez? ¿La extrañaría tanto como ella? Y sobre todo, ¿Vendría pronto a casa, a su verdadero hogar o se abra olvidado de todo y todos?

Dudas, muchas dudas asaltaban su cabeza ya no solo en las noches, sino a toda hora y en todo lugar. Sus pensamientos solo los abarcaba la menor de sus hijas, su extraviada y al mismo tiempo especial hija.

_¿Donde estarás ahora pequeña?_ se preguntaba una madre mirando el amanecer mientras una lágrima rebelde resbalaba por su mejilla.

**.**

**.**

Un quejido poco disimulado salio de sus labios.

Como odiaba viajar, mas o menos… pero como odiaba viajar en buses, micros, metro y demases. Tanta conmoción, tanto ajetreo, tanta **gente** era lo que realmente no soportaba.

Y es que estar viajando de país en país donde todos sus maestros vivían lejos de las ciudades, a las afueras de estas en equilibrio y armonía con la naturaleza, rodeada de paz y silencio, la habían condicionado a tener un ambiente similar de paz en cada viaje que hacia. Y verse nuevamente enfrascada en situaciones de estrés, donde lo único que importa es el destino, no el viaje, la saturaba de sobre manera.

Más aun la saturaba el hecho de tener todas esas miradas atónitas, curiosas, posadas sobre ella, o mejor dicho sobre su vestimenta. Yun, solo con su maleta y un bolso, seguía vistiendo las túnicas amarillas y naranjas entregadas por los monjes en el Tibet.

Ha pesar de haberlas modificado para hacerse un traje de maestra aire con toques algo modernos, la gente aun así no paraba de verla como un bicho raro.

_Queda poco para llegar Yun, solo una hora mas en este bus y llegaras a tu hogar, solo un poco mas _se obligada a pensar vislumbrando su destino, su hogar.

Dando un suspiro se dedico a ver el paisaje que la ventana de aquel asiento de bus le ofrecía perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos._ ¿Cuanto habrán cambiado todos? _

_._

_._

Caminando por las calles, ahora vacías por lo temprano de ese día, Yun dejo atrás el estrés para dar paso a los nervios. Aquellos nervios que traicionaban su juicio y su accionar al no saber como reaccionaria su familia al verle. _¿Me recordaran cierto? O quizás salieron y no hay nadie en casa_… _o quizás_… eran los cuestionamientos que los nervios la obligaban a pensar haciéndola caminar cada vez mas lento para retrasar su llegada.

Sin embargo no se puede retrasar lo inevitable.

Parada frente a su casa saca sus llaves de entre sus túnicas, mirándolas fijamente… tal vez demasiado, y haciendo cada movimiento como si de un arte delicado se tratase, solo para atrasar lo que mas pudiera el entrar a su casa.

Ya con la llave en la cerradura comienza a girarla lo mas lento posible y cuando se hoyo un "clic" por parte de la puerta, una vocecita en su cabeza se dejo escuchar: _no seas cobarde, ¡solo hazlo y ya! _Y con el empuje de su subconsciente, habré la puerta de un solo empuje.

_Algo anda mal _fue lo primero que pensó al oír el chirrido de la puerta de su jardín. Sin pensarlo más sale del patio trasero para dirigirse al interior de la casa, a la cocina en particular, para ver que o quien había entrado sin permiso a su propiedad.

**.**

**.**

Fría, congelada como una estatua, sin que su cerebro pudiese hilar idea o pensamiento coherente para que su cuerpo pudiese hacer algún movimiento. Solo se quedo parada en la puerta de su patio sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Yun automáticamente, dejando sus maletas en el suelo, dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que su madre ahí casi frente de ella, mientras veía que esta no reaccionaba a su llegada, y que tampoco lo haría. Lentamente comienza a caminar hacia ella para poder abrazarla y demostrarle que ella estaba ahí, había llegado, que era real.

- Estoy en casa madre- dijo en un susurro abrazándola todo lo que sus brazos la dejaban, mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos color cielo.

Ante tal abrazo, su madre solo pudo comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente, soltando uno que otro gritito entre pena y alegría, mientras correspondía el abrazo de su hija.

- Mi niña, mi dulce y pequeña hija- decía mientras la voz se le quebraba por el llanto.

Yun solo podía abrazarla con más fuerzas mientras daba rienda suelta a sus oprimidas lágrimas.

Cuantas noches sin saber la una de la otra, extrañándose. Su madre por un lado preguntándose todos los días de esos dos largos años si su hija estaría bien, si le faltaba algo y si esas personas de confianza para Iroh, mas no para ella, la tratarían bien. Mientras que Yun ciertos días, no daba más de pena y angustia al no estar con los que quería El enviar mail's, regalos y fotos era una manera de mantener el contacto, sin embargo las noches eran largas y solitarias, y el querer estar en casa con su familia, no tenia precio alguno.

Estuvieron abrazadas durante algunos minutos, su madre llorando y diciendo cuanto la extrañaba y Yun limitándose a solo corresponder el abrazo.

- Oooh, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos pequeña- decía su madre mientras se apartaba un poco para tomarle el rostro entre sus manos- veo en tus ojos que también me has extrañado… ya no llores pequeña, ya estas aquí con tu madre- dijo sonriéndole mientras con su pulgar limpiaba sus lagrimas, a lo que Yun simplemente reaccionaba llorando con mas ganas aforrándose a ella como si la vida se le fuese en eso -veo que has madurado, se ve en tus ojos… el peso del viaje, el entrenamiento y la sabiduría que hay en tu mirada son notorias, sin contar el cambio físico que has tenido- dijo mientras observaba de pies a cabeza a su hija- ahora eres toda una jovencita- termino diciendo mientras le sonreía.

Ante este ultimo comentario de su madre, Yun soltó una risita algo tonta. Si, su madre no había cambiado… y eso la alegraba.

**.**

**.**

Tras dos horas de extensa conversa, preparando el desayuno y colocándose al día con sus vidas, con todo lo que había pasado en esos dos años, Yun nuevamente se sentía en casa, como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado, como si nunca se hubiese marchado.

Luego de aquel encantador desayuno, ya era hora de tomar un baño, mas que nada el viajar desde el Tibet, el dormir en aeropuertos y esperar autobuses que la ayudaron a llegar a su hogar, la habían dejado totalmente destrozada y para que decir, desaliñada.

Su madre mientras tanto, se mantenía ocupadísima lavando la ropa guardada en las maletas, cocinando mil y un recetas que eran las favoritas de su hija y sobre todo llamando a todo el mundo para que supiera el regreso de su Yun.

- Mamá, me alegra que me cocines mis platillos favoritos y todo, pero no es necesario, de veras- decía Yun con un banquete continental ante su mesa, mientras apenas y podía comer bocado. Con el duro entrenamiento ya se había acostumbrado a una ración medida de comida, lo justo y necesario para entregar energías para entrenar, ni mas ni menos.

- Nada de eso! La hija que no veía hace dos años y dos meses no regresa todos los días- argumentaba su madre mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera como jarra- además, también estoy cocinando para adelantar trabajo.

- ¿Adelantar trabajo?

- Vendrá toda la familia y también tus amigos este fin de semana- dijo una muy emocionada madre, ya que hace bastante tiempo no se reunía la familia completa, ya que faltaba una integrante.

- Es decir…

- Así es, todos vendrán mañana.

Yun no se lo podía creer, estaba feliz de poder verlos a todos nuevamente. Sus hermanos, como extrañaba molestarlos y hacer bromas con ellos, como extrañaba a sus amigos y ha Iroh!, como deseaba verlo para contarle todo lo ocurrido en el viaje y entregarle una que otra cosa que sus maestros le habían enviado para él. Pero aun así con todo y las ganas de aquel reencuentro, lo que más añoraba en esos momentos era el poder estar en su casa, tranquila y descansando para acomodarse nuevamente al horario continental y que su cuerpo se diera un merecido descanso de los duros entrenamientos que no habían cesado casi ningún día.

- Pero mamá…yo… este…

- Nada de peros!, a todos ya los he llamado y se mueren por venir a visitarte, saber de tu entrenamiento, los lugares a los que fuiste y sobre todo tus nuevas habilidades.

_¿Ha…habilidades? _Pensó Yun. _¡¿Como les enseñaría a todos sus habilidades como avatar?!_ Eso si era algo descabellado siendo conciente de que muy pocos sabían su verdadera identidad como avatar como para que sus vecinos armaran un escándalo al verla dominar los elementos, _no gracias, yo paso con eso._

- Su madre al ver lo pensativa que se había puesto de repente su hija, se acerco a ella para darle apoyo- Se que quieres descansar, y lo entiendo, pero ellos te extrañaron tanto como yo y ahora que por fin estas aquí no quieren perderse la oportunidad de verte- dijo acariciando su cabeza como solo ella sabia hacerlo.

- Dando un suspiro resignado, Yun con la mejor de sus sonrisas cansadas le responde- esta bien, que vengan todos, incluyendo a Iroh.

-Por supuesto! A el también lo he llamado. Dijo que esta ansioso de verte.

_¿Ansioso? Si claro, lo que quiere es saber es si ya soy una avatar plena, nada mas que eso_ pensaba Yun mientras seguía sonriendo a su madre. Ha esa mujer era mejor no llevarle la contra, o si no… mejor ni pensarlo en eso.

Mientras Yun seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, su madre a través de la conversación y accionar antes demostrados por su hija, podía ver el peso del viaje en todo su cuerpo. Su pequeña hija, su hija adolescente ya tenia 18 años de edad, ya había crecido y madurado para convertirse en una respetable, fuerte y valiente mujer. Podría jurar que se transformaría en una increíble avatar.

Simplemente estaba orgullosa de ella… y siempre lo estaría, no importa que pasara.

**.**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx-

HOLA DE NUEVO! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de mi historia

Se que mas que un capitulo de acción es uno de transición, ya que no podía comenzar de la nada xD pero pronto se viene lo bueno, lo prometo aunque al estar a finales de mes se me viene todo encima, sobre todo las pruebas :S por lo que me tardare en escribir un poco los nuevos capitulos, necesitare mas que tiempo e inspiración para subirlos u_u pero bueno no me rindo con esta historia ;D

**Agradesco **un monto a **Jrosass, Diana master, Floraa-chan, Ariy Avatarbender 0.o, **. De veras gracias por seguir mi historia, espero no decepcionarlas =)

Cualquier comentario, critica, duda, consejo… en fin, reviews, es bien recibido como siempre. Ustedes leen y tienen todo el derecho a decir si algo les gusta o no.

Nos vemoooooos!


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capitulo 11: Primer acto _**

Risas, bromas (algunas mas pesadas que otras debo decir) y anécdotas, muchas anécdotas era lo que mas contaba sobre mi viaje.

Todos estaban aquí reunidos por mi. Estaban todos mis hermanos con sus ya respectivas familias, a excepción de mi hermano Francisco que aun era muy joven para eso. Mi cuñada Elisa ya esperaba a su primer hijo, mi futuro sobrinito junto con mi ya no tan pequeña sobina Isidora que ya tenía 6 años de edad, que rápido había pasado el tiempo.

También estaban mis amigos, no todos los que había dejado atrás debo decir, pero los que si estaba aquí, eran mis verdaderos amigos, amigos que sabían mi secreto y con los cuales podía contar. Y por ultimo y no menos importante estaba mi maestro, mi mentor, aquella maravillosa persona que de cierta manera había revelado mi destino, ya que de no ser por él, yo aun estaría aprendiendo el agua control.

Todos estaban bastantes atentos escuchando mis relatos. Debo admitir que estaba algo avergonzada por recibir toda esta atención, pero seguí adelante contando el viaje y los lugares a los que fui durante esos dos años y tantos meses, omitiendo, claro esta, ciertas partes que no eran del todo buenas. ¿Para que relatar las veces que llore hasta dormir, la desgana que sentía al no dominar correctamente una técnica y también las incontables veces en las que caí enferma tanto por el viaje como por el clima que había en cada país nuevo? Por supuesto que no contaría eso, solo relataría las partes bonitas de mis entrenamientos mostrando las fotos y los trajes que había hecho, además de entregar los respectivos obsequios que había traído.

**. **

Los días en mi hogar pasaron con rapidez.

A una semana de mi llegada, tras dormir y descansar un montón, me concentre en los estudios para poder acabar con mi enseñanza tal y como lo había prometido. Sin poder evitarlo, volví a la rutina que tenia antes, teniendo como único cambio el hecho de que seguía levantándome en la madrugada para entrenar sin vecinos espías que pudieran empeorar las cosas.

Dos meses así, sin nada más que hacer que entrenar, estudiar, entrenar y estudiar. Ya echaba de menos la acción tanto de los viajes como de las peleas casi diarias que tenia con mis maestros. Extrañaba la adrenalina._¿Cuando comenzara la acción de avatar?_

Tenia mis trajes listos, incluido el de avatar, aquel que usaría la mayor parte del tiempo, aquel traje guerrillero y cómodo, con una suerte de antifaz para ocultar mi identidad, listo para usar en combate o en cualquier situación que requiriera mi acción.

Sin embargo, debía mantener los pies en la tierra, debía ser paciente y cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a mis padres antes de partir, debía completar mis estudios y luego, podría pensar en salvar el mundo y ser heroína… se que suena algo soñador pero así lo veía yo.

**.**

- Recuerden, este trabajo vale el 35% de su calificación final, así que no quiero un trabajo mediocre. Pueden retirarse- dijo la profesora de ciencias mientras todos los demás nos dedicábamos a ordenar nuestras pertenencias y salir lo mas rápido posible de la escuela, ya era tarde y era sabido que de noche las calles se transforman.

Caminaba con lentitud por las calles de la cuidad, ya era bastante tarde por lo que no había mucha gente, solo uno que otro transeunte.

Aun faltaban un par de muchas cuadras para llegar a casa, pero aun así no quise apresurarme, me encantaba recorrer la cuidad de noche, extrañaba ver los faroles prendidos en la gran urbe.

Debido al poco ruido que se escuchaba por las calles, de repente siento como a media cuadra de mi, un sujeto comienza a caminar cada vez mas rápido. No me alarme, simplemente pensé que se trataba de un transeunte al igual que yo. Sin embargo mi cuerpo pensó por si solo dándome a entender que el peligro se encontraba cerca. Sentía como el corazón me latía cada vez con mas rapidez, como mi cuerpo se tensaba y tenia la sensación de que todo se hacia lento, tal vez demasiado.

Haciéndole caso más a mi cuerpo que a mi cabeza, comienzo a caminar lo mas rápido que mis piernas me permitían, al mismo tiempo que sentía que aquel sujeto aceleraba también su paso hasta el punto de echarse a correr. Quise hacer lo mismo, pero mi cuerpo me traiciono.

**.**

El hombre se posiciono frente a mi sacando al instante una navaja, acorralándome entre el y la pared de aquella calle.

- Shhhhh preciosa, no quiero hacerte daño- decia mi agresor con un tono burlesco- haremos esto rápido. Dame todo lo que tienes de valor si no quieres que este cuchillo dañe tu linda carita, ¿entendido?- decia mientras que con su mano libre me tomaba del hombro, y con la otra me pasaba la navaja peligrosamente por el rostro.

Yo solo podía sentir como mis piernas temblaban _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué actuó así? _Era lo único coherente que mi cabeza lograba articular. El hombre bruscamente me soltó del hombro y con un gesto me indico que sacara mis pertenencias, a lo que obedecí de inmediato. _¿Qué puedo hacer, que debo hacer? _Me preguntaba mientras lentamente y conteniendo las lágrimas buscaba entre mis pertenencias.

_Eres la avatar ¿y permites que un simple sujeto con una navaja te asalte? _Aquella pregunta formulada por mi cerebro me hizo reaccionar. ¿De verdad estaba dejando que esto estuviese pasando?... al parecer si lo estaba permitiendo…

- Vamos lindura, no tengo toda la noche, ya sabes lo que te puede pasar- amenazo el hombre alzando nuevamente la navaja al ver que me detenía en mi búsqueda.

- No- dije cerrando mi bolso y colocándolo nuevamente encima de mi hombro.

- ¿Disculpa? No, no te oí bien- decía mi agresor con tono amenazante mientras se acercaba más a mi, pero yo sin inmutarme me mantuve firme.

- Vete si no quieres salir lastimado- dije al momento que pude ver la confusión plasmada en su rostro, cosa que duro poco ya que al instante se separa un tanto de mi y se da media vuelta para comenzar a reírse de la manera mas falsa y escandalosa que pudo interpretar.

Sin embargo unos segundos después, con toda la fuerza bruta que un hombre con experiencia en asaltos puede tener, me lanza un golpe directo a la cara que por poco logre esquivar. La charla termino, era hora de la acción.

**.**

Me posicione algo mas lejos del lugar inicial, en la típica pose que adoptaba cada vez que me disponía a combatir con mis maestros. De un repente el ambiente se volvió denso y silencioso, tanto que podía sentir mi corazón latiendo con fuerza en mis oídos al mismo tiempo que todos mis músculos se tensaban.

Con una furia mas grande que la inicial, el hombre comenzó a atacarme moviendo su muñeca certeramente para lograr hacerme daño con su navaja. Sin embargo yo no me quedaba atrás y lograba esquivar todos sus movimientos, esperando la mas mínima abertura para poder atacar y quitarle el arma.

De un rápido movimiento hace una estocada dirigiéndose justo a mi abdomen, movimiento al cual respondo moviéndome con rapidez hacia su lado izquierdo aprovechando la oportunidad para propinarle un golpe en la cara y de paso quitarle el arma con una patada. _¡Bingo!_

Lanzo el cuchillo lejos de nosotros mientras mi oponente se incorpora con una mirada de entre furia y sorpresa… no, observando bien, su mirada ahora era de solo furia. _Yun… en que problema te has metido._

El sujeto nuevamente se lanza hacia a mi propinando golpes que ahora con algo mas de dificultad logro esquivar. Puede que mi oponente no tenía un estilo muy definido de pelea, pero lo que si tenía era fuerza y experiencia en peleas, mucha mas que yo.

De un momento a otro, a penas podía esquivar sus golpes y con un movimiento algo erróneo de mi parte, él tomo la ventaja y logro ponerme una mano en el cuello, haciendo tanta presión que me era dificultoso respirar.

- Esto es lo que ganas por intentar hacerte la valiente, maldita- dijo el hombre mientras ejercía mas presión en mi cuello.

Sin tener mas tiempo que perder, ya que sabia muy bien que entre mas tiempo me tenia atrapada del cuello, me desesperaría y no lograría respirar, con una mano sostuve su agarre, mientras que posicionaba mis piernas los mas cerca posible de él para darle un certero golpe con la rodilla en sus partes nobles.

Gracias a los espíritus mi táctica funciono, aun que el golpe no fue tan certero como yo esperaba, si logro que me soltara del cuello alejándose unos centímetros de mi. Tan pronto me vi libre, comencé a toser con fuerzas mientras sentía que mi cuerpo se encogía. _Maldito, me las pagaras. _

**.**

Sin darme tiempo para reponerme, nuevamente el sujeto se lanza contra mi. Rápidamente respondo con una patada dándole justo en su cara y arrojándolo al suelo, ahora si que estaba enojada.

Seguí dando golpes y esquivando los propiciados por él. Avanzaba y el retrocedía, había recuperado terreno en esta pelea, tanto entrenamiento no pasarían en vano.

Después de, lo que para mi fueron minutos interminables, le di un ultimo golpe haciéndolo caer rendido. Yo no me encontraba en mejores condiciones que él, estaba cansada y me dolían las partes que él había golpeado, había peleado bien.

Me acerque a él para cerciorarme de su estado, se veía débil pero aun estaba conciente.

- Me las pagaras…- decía el hombre aun tendido en el suelo, mirándome con un odio y furias increíbles para alguien tan herido.

Me había calmado, la adrenalina en mi cuerpo disminuyo, pero esto no terminaría así.

Tomando la misma navaja con la que me había amenazado con anterioridad, se la coloque cerca de su cara mientras hablaba en un tono amenazante algo desconocido para mi- toma lo ocurrido como defensa personal… pero si te vuelvo a encontrar merodeando por aquí, intentando asaltar a gente inocente o incluso cosas peores, créeme que no tendré tanta piedad como ahora- termine diciendo mientras me levantaba y me dirigía al lugar donde estaban mis cosas.

Luego de eso me marche del lugar corriendo todo lo que mis fuerzas me permitían, no por que estaba asustada, si no por que sentía que si me calmaba y caminaba lento, mi cuerpo caería rendido por la fatiga y por el aumento gradual de emociones vividas recientemente.

**.**

Ya mas cerca de mi casa, me había calmado pero aun seguía sintiendo un nudo en la boca de mi estomago… ¿estaba bien lo que había hecho con aquel hombre? Me permití analizar lo que ocurrió hace menos de diez minutos atrás, recordando cada detalle.

Había dejado a aquel hombre herido, bastante, y de cierta manera algo inusual, se había rendido, había aceptado que estaba mal lo que hizo… sin embargo, por otro lado, aquel mismo hombre, me había asaltado, golpeado y ahorcado si no me hubiese zafado de su ataque, además quizás cuantas veces antes había asaltado a gente inocente, al igual que me paso a mi. No, ese hombre se merecía el que lo golpeara, por mi y por todas las personas anteriores a las que les había hecho el mismo jueguito.

Seguía sin creer lo que había ocurrido, hice lo que toda persona victima de algún asalto hubiese querido hacer: había tenido la fuerza y coraje suficiente para defenderme de mi atacante.

Si, estaba en lo correcto.

Si, estaba lista para hacerlo una y otra vez.

Si, estaba lista para defender a aquellas personas que no corren la misma suerte que yo.

Si, estaba lista para ser avatar.

**.**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

HOLA DE NUEVO =) Al fiiiiin! Las dos historias tienen la misma cantidad de capitulos… ahora se viene lo mas difícil que es imaginar y luego subir nuevos capítulos, les pido paciencia.

Se que este capitulo no dice mucho, pero calma, pronto vendrá lo bueno. Yun debia comenzar a ser heroína de algún modo, no? Se que en este capitulo Yun puede parecer un poco matona… pero HEY! Quien no haria lo mismo? De atacarlo y luego decirle unas palabras con rabia y adrenalina del momento? xD

Como siempre **agradesco un monton! **A todas las personas que siguen mi historia, en verdad me alegra mucho que les guste mi historia que desde hace bastante tiempo vengo pensando (como desde el verano, si hasta ya le tengo final) significa mucho para mi sus reviews =) son lo mejor.

Cualquier comentario, critica, duda, consejo… en fin, reviews, es bien recibido como siempre. Ustedes leen y tienen todo el derecho a decir si algo les gusta o no.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que subiré no se cuando (sorpresa sorpresa)

Adiosito ^^


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12: Recuerdo inolvidable.**_

_Ya volveremos con eso más tarde. Entre otras noticias: un o una superhéroe, ¿es solo ficción o puede ser también una realidad? Vamos con la nota._

_Hace algún tiempo a nadie le cabía duda alguna de que los superhéroes, personas con grandes valores e increíbles poderes, estaban reservados para la ficción, los comic's e incluso la pantalla grande. Pero… ¿Qué dice la gente ahora?_

_- ¿Qué opina usted de esta "nueva superheroina"?- pregunta el entrevistador a los transeúntes._

_- (Anciana de alrededor de 80 años): Noooo yo creo que es broma, un invento de las compañías de cine, eso es todo._

_- (Hombre de 40 años): No se mucho, pero me parece maravilloso, sobre todo para los niños que disfrutan con estas cosas de los superhéroes._

_- (Mujer de 30 años aproximadamente): No me importa si es mentira o verdad pero yo digo que mientras siga ayudando a la gente, por mí ningún problema._

_- (Joven de alrededor de 20 años): Yo digo que es verdad, porque ósea ¿Cómo hace para manipular la tierra y el agua a su voluntad? Es decir… es poco probable que sea un montaje del cine o de quien sea, ya que hay varios videos grabados por la misma gente que estaba en el lugar cuando esta tipa se presenta y, parece bien real para ser montaje._

_Muchos creen que es una bendición, sea vedad o ficción inventada por alguien, una especie de broma sin gusto. Sin embargo también encontramos otras posturas._

_- (Anciano de 60 años): No me gusta para nada, yo digo que esta mal. ¿Qué hace esa niñita por ahí alardeando con ser valiente? Cuando le pase algo en serio, se quede atrapada en un incendio o algo así, hay dejara de alardear._

_- (Señora de 40 años aproximadamente): Le quita el trabajo a la policía y a los bomberos, eso digo._

_- (Capitán brigada de bomberos): Nuestra unidad realmente se ha visto afectada con la participación de esta joven. Cada vez que ocurre un incidente y mi unidad va al lugar, se encuentra con el problema principal solucionado pero con varias consecuencias que nosotros debemos limpiar, además de..._

- Estoy harta de la televisión- dije mientras apagaba y tiraba el control remoto lejos de mí

Ya no podía más. Ya estaba harta de escuchar tanta artimaña. Canal tras canal hablaban de mi obrar ya sea correcto o no, alabado o criticado, ya no quería escuchar nada mas, todo me recordaba a aquel incidente, todo me recordaba a ella.

Sin embargo ya nada me importaba, no me interesaba que siguieran hablando estupideces contra mí, ya no. Hace ya varios días deje ese "oficio", realmente había sido una tonta al pensar en ayudar a la gente para hacerles un bien…cuan estupida fui

**.**

Flash back

Era un fin de semana en el cual me encontraba trabajando en mi proyecto que valía el 35% de mi calificación final. Estaba trabajando a toda velocidad en la computadora, mientras tenía la televisión encendida sin importar que estuviesen transmitiendo.

De un momento a otro comencé a colocarle más atención a esta última que a mi trabajo. Se trataba de una noticia que informaba el estado de una cuidad porteña no muy lejos de la cuidad en que yo vivía. Se trataba de un incendio en una gran villa, en lo alto de una colina, en el cual bomberos no podía acceder con facilidad debido a la altura de la localización. Muchas familias ya habían perdido todo, su casa completa se había quemado, gente corría desesperada por las calles, subiendo y bajando con baldes de agua para evitar que su casa se consumiera por el fuego.

_Esta es mi oportunidad_, pensaba, pero al mismo tiempo ¿me encontraba yo lista para hacer mi aparición? La respuesta llego enseguida al ver a las personas en dicho estado, ver su dolor por la perdida de su hogar y tal vez incluso se sus seres queridos. Ya me había decidido.

Sin perder mas tiempo, deje mi proyecto de investigación, asalte mi closet en búsqueda de mi traje de avatar y me dispuse a la acción. Mi traje era bastante sencillo al mismo tiempo que cómodo para hacer mi control. Contaba con una polera blanca algo larga y ajustada, cubierta por un chaleco mas corto y sin mangas de color café, para la parte inferior tenia un pantalón color negro ajustado en la parte de arriba pero suelto al terminar junto con unas botas cafes con un borde color mostaza. Para los brazos tenia unas vendas color mostaza cubiertos por unos guantes negros sin dedos, y para finalizar, un antifaz negro para cubrir mi rostro o al menos parte de el.

El siguiente paso tal vez era el mas difícil de conseguir: el como llegaría al lugar. Sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto, simplemente fui a la estación de bomberos y espere a que un camión saliera. Era tan grande el incendio que habían pedido ayuda a mi cuidad por lo que los bomberos se dirigirían allí a toda velocidad.

Una vez instalada de polisón en el camión, el viaje se me hizo eterno, no porque se estaban demorando mucho, ya que los bomberos iban a gran velocidad, sino porque por lo impaciente que estaba solo quería llegar.

**.**

_Benditos sean los espíritus que escucharon mis pensamientos desesperados- _pensaba cuando habíamos llegado a la escena. Salí corriendo mucho antes de que el escuadrón de bomberos bajara. Tal y como creía, el incendio en vez de disminuir había aumentado con algunas explosiones de galones de gas y la brisa que ayudaba a avivar el fuego.

Camine entre toda la muchedumbre de ciudadanos que estaban al pie de la colina que los llevaba a la villa, buscando a la persona a cargo de la situación. Al poco tiempo, di con ella, era el capitán en jefe de los bomberos, un hombre serio y recto de aproximadamente unos 50 años.

- Disculpe- llame al hombre tocándole el hombro para que se volviera a ver- aaaam… no se como decir esto pero… yo puedo ayudar.

El hombre me miro alzando una ceja en señal de desconfianza y descompostura, ¿Qué hacia aquí una chica con un antifaz en la cara, diciendo que quería ayudar? Que estupidez- probablemente era lo que aquel viejo pensó.

-Agradezco su valentía jovencita- dijo el hombre con falsa gentileza- pero esto no es un juego.

- Lo se, y es por eso que estoy aquí, en serio puedo ayu…

- Escucha chiquilla- esta vez el viejo si se veía alterado- soy la persona a cargo de salvar la vida y el hogar de estas personas ¡no molestes!

Sin nada más que decir me dio la espalda para seguir comunicándose por radio con sus subordinados. De cierta manera no me esperaba una reacción diferente, así que decidí actuar por mi propia cuenta. Corrí a la villa en llamas para ver la situación actual y analizar una posible solución, pero no pude entrar a ella, ¡la villa era un infierno! Si quería ayudar debía hacer algo rápido. De pronto vi como algunas avionetas sobrevolaban la villa lanzando agua, agua que no era suficiente y entonces se me ocurrió. _¡Bingo!_

La villa se encontraba cerca de un peñasco que daba al mar, por suerte la distancia entre estos no era mucha. Corrí en dirección contraria al mar, una vez ya lejos me voltee y corrí todo lo que mis piernas me daban, salte y de inmediato me impulse con la tierra que estaba bajo mis pies usándola como una especie de trampolín.

_._

Al ver el mar cerca comencé a manobriar para que el agua se alzara ante mí y amortiguara el golpe. Una vez en el mar pude ver que la villa era casi la mitad de un cerro completo, mas de lo que creía. Sin perder mas tiempo tome mucho aire y me sumergí en las profundidades del mar. Cuando sentí que ya era suficiente comencé a girar elevándome hacia la superficie.

Había creado un remolino tan grande que se podía ver desde cualquier punto de la extensa playa. Yo sin perder la concentración, avance haciéndolo girar conmigo en la cima.

La gente, tanto ciudadanos como bomberos y demaces, veían la escena atónitos, sin embargo no me importo, tenia que hacer algo o el fuego se propagaría a la cuidad entera.

Una vez ya cerca de la villa, con ágiles movimientos de manos comencé a lanzar bombas de agua, tantas como pude. Luego de unos minutos haciendo tal acción, pude ver que estaba dando resultado, el fuego se apagaba aun que aun se podía apreciar algunas llamas. Me esforcé al máximo, tanto en acumular y lanzar agua, que perdí fuerzas inmediatamente y el remolino comenzó a perder consistencia. Antes de que se deshiciera por completo, tome una gran cantidad de agua para formar un camino congelado para así deslizarme hacia la villa.

Al pisar tierra firme me sentía bastante agotada. _E pasado mucho tiempo sin entrenar_ pensé, ya que esa era la única razón por la cual me había cansado rápidamente. Camine para comprobar el estado de la viílla pero gran fue mi sorpresa al ver que cerca de dos manzanas seguían ardiendo en llamas. No podía volver al mar ya que me encontraba bastante agotada, por lo que debía buscar otra manera de apagar el fuego.

Voltee a ver los carros de bomberos que estaban al pie de la colina, ahí estaba mi solución, agua alcanzable. Corrí cuesta abajo y ante las miradas atónitas que seguían teniendo los presentes, sin pedir permiso comencé a dar el agua.

Tomando una gran cantidad de agua, simulando los brazos de un pulpo, corrí cerro arriba intentando acercarme lo que mas podía a las casa en llamas. Una vez allí dispuse el agua en una gran esfera lanzándola hacia el cielo y justo cuando estaba a punto de desarmarse por la gravedad, lance una gran ráfaga de aire haciendo que esta se transformara en nieve y se dispersara por todo el lugar apagando así el fuego en su totalidad. Mi plan había funcionado.

**.**

Sonreí feliz de ver el resultado de mi trabajo en la villa. Si que se sentía bien ayudar a los demás.

Ya a los pies de la colina, donde estaba toda la conglomeración de gente, comencé a caminar con lentitud entre los susurros y las miradas atónitas que las personas me lanzaban, dispuesta a marcharme del lugar cuando, siento un brazo sujetándome de la polera. Al darme la vuelta vi a un pequeño de no mas de 8 años de edad, con su carita sucia por le humo.

- Oye… gracias por ayudarnos- termina diciendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- No hay de que- dije contagiándome por tan adorable sonrisa.

De un momento a otro mas gente comenzó a acercarse, incluso el capitán de bomberos que momentos atrás me había regañado. Las personas me daban la mano en señal de agradecimiento y saludo, incluso me abrazaban y aplaudían, todos estaban felices y yo mas felices que ellos al sentirme tan apreciada por aquellas personas a las que había ayudado. _Prometo que nunca olvidare este suceso._

Llegue a casa muchas horas después, ya que había llegado corriendo, siendo impulsada por la tierra y el aire control. Obviamente al llegar mi madre se veía algo molesta conmigo, _Espíritus, no me digan que ya se entero?! _Y efectivamente, se había enterado gracias al noticiero de las 9, noticia que no paso desapercibida ni por mi familia ni por Iroh.

Mi maestro me estuvo sermoneando toda una tarde en su hogar. _Pudo haber sido peligroso, ¿Qué pasaba si te descubrían?, esto no es un juego _y cosas por el estilo continuaba diciendo mi maestro a lo que yo hacia que escuchaba mientras mi mente vagaba.

**.**

Entregado mi proyecto, solo me faltaba esperar mis notas y ver si había aprobado el curso, cosa que no dudaba ya que me había dedicado a terminar los estudios.Mientras tanto esperaba, mi mente se llenaba de fantasías y planes que podría concretar, _¿Qué pasara si viajo a continentes, países y cuidadse ayudando como lo hice con el incendio?_ La idea no me desagradaba en lo absoluto, aunque por consejo de Iroh, que de cierta manera estaba de acuerdo con mi plan, me sugirió que esperara a que transmitieran una noticia o catástrofe importante en algún país para yo así interviniera y fuera directo al grano en vez de estar vagando de cuidad en cuidad, y así lo hice.

Pasaba mis días viendo el noticiario internacional en busca de algo en lo cual yo pudiese ayudar.

Sequía en África.

Inundación en una provincia de China.

Avión perdido en las islas del pacifico.

Nevason en el ártico deja atrapada a una comunidad entera.

Y así, noticia tras noticia importante que salía al aire, yo compraba pasajes y salía de inmediato a dicho país y posterior cuidad, llevando ropa para cambiarme y una que otra peluca para que no descubrieran mi identidad claro esta.

Tantos viajes, apariciones en distintos países y ayuda en catástrofes, me habían hecho conocida y de cierta manera famosa de la noche a la mañana. Hablaban de "la misteriosa chica del antifaz" que ayudaba en las catástrofes naturales manipulando los elementos naturales y usando siempre trajes algo atípicos, cosa que podía justificar ya que en ocasiones también utilizaba lo trajes de maestros elementales.

Había videos de mí ayudando en páginas web, hablaban de mí en las noticias e incluso en revistas y diarios. Me había convertido en un fenómeno y yo de cierta manera discreta los disfrutaba, era reconocida! Y eso era lo que mas me gustaba

O eso pensaba yo.

.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Hola a todos! Les hablo de la hermosa y sensual tierra de las vacaciones! :D sii por fin soy libre! Yuuupi

Lamento mucho haber estado desaparecida tanto tiempo u.u. la universidad me tenia realmente atrapada con el fin de semestre y apara ayudar, la pantalla de mi computador se muere ¬¬ por lo que estuve una semana sin computador mientras compraba una nueva pantalla. Pero anyway ya esto de regreso con mas tiempo e ideas que nunca ^^

Puede que no suba todos los capitulos que escriba de inmediato, pero los tendre escritos para ir actualizando regularmente

Como siempre **agradezco un monton** a todas las personas que me siguen ^^ espero que lo sigan haciendo a pesar de lo ingrata que soy

Bueno si nada mas que decir me despido para planear el siguiente capitulo que espero subir prontito ;D

Adiosiiiin


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capitulo 13: Pesar **_

Un día el noticiero internacional anunciaba un horrible derrumbe en un pueblito de oriente. Rápidamente tome mis pertenencias, compre los boletos y me dirigí al lugar del suceso.

El derrumbe había dejado a un cuarto del pueblo atrapado, por lo que rápidamente me dispuse a sacar toda la tierra de aquel lugar.

Luego de reparar la montaña y ayudar en el rescate de las personas, me encargue de la curación, en conjunto con doctores y enfermeras, de aquellas personas que presentaban heridas mas graves utilizando el agua control, y fue en esas circunstancia que las conocí.

Una enfermera anciana que, pese a su ya avanzada edad, se movía con agilidad por todo el recinto, mientras su nieta la ayudaba con los implementos, una niña de no mas de 12 años llamada Amy.

Con todo lo transcurrido en el día, se me hizo demasiado tarde, por lo que perdí el ultimo autobús que me llevaba a la cuidad para tomar el vuelo de regreso. _Me tendré que quedar un día mas con los pacientes_ pensé, soltando un suspiro. Todos allí ya estaban acabando con su turno, por lo que el lugar comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas grande y silencioso; solo quedaban dos personas, la anciana y su nieta, la cual se dirigió hacia mí.

- No tienes donde quedarte verdad- me dijo la pequeña con una afirmación, mas que una pregunta.

- Aaaam... pues- dije sin saber bien que responderle.

- Hey abuela, la maestra agua no tiene donde quedarse, ¿puede venir con nosotras?

- ¡¿Que?! No, no es necesario, de verdad, no se preocupen por...

- Jovencita, no es bueno que alguien como usted se quede sola cuidando el lugar, para eso hay guardias.

- No, bueno si pero es que...- hablaba yo nerviosamente, de verdad no se oía nada mal pasar la noche en una casa pero no quería ser una molestia.

- Por favor, insisto- dijo la anciana mientras su nieta me alentaba con una linda sonrisa. Estas generosas personas abrían las puertas de su hogar a mí, una desconocida, por el solo hecho de parecerles buena persona además de una joven indefensa. No tuve más opción que acceder.

**.**

**.**

Su hogar aunque pequeño era bastante acogedor para una viajera como yo. En la cena la anciana me contó su vida y como es que termino teniendo como única familia a su nieta, mientras yo les contaba que era una viajera en busca de ayudar a la gente con mis poderes, omitiendo el hecho de que soy la avatar, claro esta.

A primera hora en la mañana fuimos al centro de atención médica para continuar con nuestra labor. Al verificar que todos los pacientes ya se encontraban fuera de un estado critico, proseguí a despedirme de mis adorables anfitrionas. A pesar de que Amy me conoció hace tan solo un día, se puso muy triste al saber que me marchaba tan rápido, acto que me entristeció de igual manera.

- Agradezco mucho su bondad, en serio- proseguí a decir, pasando por alto la tristeza que sentía.

- No hay de que jovencita, puedes volver cuando quieras, eres bienvenida aquí.

- Muchas gracias, cuídense mucho las dos- dije mientras me inclinaba respetuosamente para posteriormente comenzar a caminar por tan extensa pradera rumbo a la parada de autobuses.

- Adiós Yun, vuelve cuando quieras, te estaremos esperando!- gritaba Amy mientras movía su mano enérgicamente para despedirme. Ciertamente me había encariñado con tan adorable pequeña y su bondadosa abuela.

**.**

**.**

Los días pasaban y yo seguía ayudando a los pueblos y ciudades que requirieran el accionar del avatar, o como era mas comúnmente conocida por los medios como "la misteriosa chica del antifaz".

Y entre más y más ayuda daba, más y más videos y noticias en casi todos los medios de comunicación aparecían haciendo referencia a mi persona y mi accionar. Ciertamente la mayoría de estas noticias hablaban de la catástrofe ocurrida; sin embargo había otro tipo de noticias. Algunas sin mayor importancia como el hecho de que hablaban de mi como chica, apuntando al hecho de que estaba en buena forma, que era bella en opinión de algunos y que tenia un gran corazón. Mientras otras buscaban criticar mi acción al momento de ayudar.

Una que otra vez los periodistas y gente curiosa que llegaban a la escena me lograban emboscar sin que pudiese liberarme fácilmente o de buena manera. Me escondía lo mas que podía de las cámaras mientras decía una u otra palabra, intentando siempre ser ambigua en lo referente a mi identidad y ser precisa para largarme pronto.

Un día una nueva emergencia de gran envergadura apareció: olas de mas de 30 metros de altura junto con amenaza de tsunami en una cuidad costera del pacifico.

La guardia nacional, policía y bomberos actuaban en conjunto para controlar la situación, aunque de todas maneras necesitaban ayuda.

Mientras me encontraba en dicha ciudad protegiendo a los civiles cuyos hogares estaban cerca de la playa, evitando que la fuerte marejada se los llevara; mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Pude ver con claridad que era Iroh quien me llamaba, sin embargo yo estaba ocupada, sea lo que sea, Iroh tendría que esperar.

Pasadas las horas, la mayor parte de los civiles se encontraban en los refugios en las alturas de las colinas, mientras yo, parada frente a la playa pude ver que el oleaje se calmaba, gracias a los espíritus.

A pesar de ser el avatar, yo era bastante inexperta frente a dichas situaciones de amenaza. Un error, una mala decisión tomada en segundos y los que pagaban serian las personas a las que yo debía ayudar. Tenia que tener sumamente claro este punto al momento de ayudar.

Al ver que todo ya estaba bajo control, proseguí a colocar ciertas medidas de precaución cerca de la costa, tales como trincheras y enormes muros para hacer soporte para una catástrofe posterior.

Una vez terminada mi labor en esa cuidad, proseguí a llamar a Iroh para que me informara de la nueva emergencia surgida. Este me informo que un derrumbe provocado por deslizamiento de tierra se llevaba a cabo en un pueblito de oriente.

Sin demorarme mas tiempo y sin darme respiro alguno, tome mis pertenencias y en menos de un día había llegado a mi destino, impulsada por el poder de la tierra, el aire y de una agencia de viajes, claro.

**.**

**.**

Al llegar a mi destino pude cerciorarme que era el mismo pueblito que meses atrás había pisado. _Seria bueno pasar a saludar a Amy y a su abuela después_ pensaba mientras corría hacia el pueblo.

Al llegar me di cuenta que las cosas no eran tan buenas como creía, no esperaba ver tanto desastre. Comencé a trabajar lo más rápido que pude sacando toneladas de barro y rocas, levantando casas y sacando a las personas atrapadas por dicho derrumbe.

Gran fue mi desilusión al ver a tantas personas atrapadas y en malas condiciones. Rápidamente todas ellas fueron llevadas al centro de atención médica, mientras yo seguía trabajando en el terreno.

Al dejar el terreno mas estable, me encamine hacia el centro para ayudar con las curaciones; sin embargo no estaba lista para lo que vería.

Muchas personas, las mismas que hace algunos momentos atrás había sacado de la tierra, ahora se encontraban inmóviles reposando en las camillas, mientras sus familiares se abrazaban y lloraban desconsoladamente. _Fallecieron._

Caminar por ese gran sitio me puso de inmediato tensa, con un agudo nudo y vació en el pecho y estomago, junto con unas enormes ganas de llorar. No obstante lo peor no pasaba.

Al fondo de aquella estancia vi a una anciana llorando a los pies de una cama. Poco a poco me acercaba para ver de quien se trataba, era la abuela de Amy, y en la cama se encontraba...

- ¡¿Amy?!- dije con voz temblorosa al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo imitaba esta acción, sin poder creer lo que veía. De inmediato la abuela me da la cara y se abraza a mí con todas sus fuerzas.

_Esto no puede estar pasando, debe ser una broma ¿verdad?... ¡verdad!,_ pensaba mientras abrazaba a la anciana y lloraba desconsoladamente con ella.

- Yun... mi Amy, mi pequeña Amy!- gritaba la anciana al borde del colapso haciendo que un gran vació se posicionara en mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que llegaban algunas enfermeras para tranquilizarla - NO! No me aparten de ella!... Amy!- gritaba desesperada con nuevas lagrimas aflorando de sus ojos, mientras yo me encontraba llorando en el piso junto a la cama. ¿_Por qué? ¿Por qué no llegue a tiempo? ¡¿Por qué?!_ Pensaba apretando los puños- ¡Es mi culpa, ES MI CULPA!- gritaba, ya no podía mas de aquel dolor.

Las enfermeras teniendo la misma reacción que tuvieron con la anciana, se acercaban para sacarme del lugar. Yo forsejie llorando y pataleando, hasta que me libere y corrí corrí y corrí lo mas rápido que pude, alejándome de aquel lugar.

Corrí hasta que mis fuerzas me abandonaron, haciéndome caer en un prado mientras lloraba desconsoladamente y temblaba de ira contra mi misma.

Tan pronto me puse a llorar, comencé a sentir que mi cuerpo se tensaba y la visión comenzaba a ser borrosa. Sentía como un gran poder recorría todo mi cuerpo, tan grande que haría añicos una montaña, pero tan pronto sentí ese enorme poder, sentía que mi cuerpo se desfallecía, perdiendo el conocimiento al instante.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve tirada en ese prado ni que habrá pasado después, simplemente recuerdo que desperté muy cansada mientras la lluvia caía sin piedad sobre mí.

Ya no había ira, ya no había furia, solo dolor... un profundo y enorme dolor.

Fin del flash back.

**.**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx -

Fin del capitulo 13

Créanme que me llene de sentimentalismo e incluso se me humedecieron los ojos mientras me imaginaba y escribía la muerte de Amy u.u pero bueno, era parte de mi historia o algo así... pero algo debía, pasar aquí eso es lo seguro.

_Nota de autora: _en la ultima parte, donde Yun se desmaya, esta implícito que entro en estado avatar por unos minutos; solo que como esta relatado desde su punto de vista, no escribí lo que paso con el entorno.

Le informo que esta historia tendrá dos o tres capítulos mas, para luego comenzar a escribir la secuela (ya que como dije anteriormente quiero separar las historias ya que serian muchísimos capítulos si es que no los separo)

**Gracias** como siempre a todos los que pasan a leer mi historia C: y más aun a los que me dejan un comentario (doble felicidad! ^^) significa mucho para mí ya que nunca antes he escrito algo; bueno esto y sin contar los cuentos que escribía en 6º básico xD

Cualquier comentario, critica, duda, consejo… en fin, reviews, es bien recibido como siempre. Ustedes leen y tienen todo el derecho a decir si algo les gusta o no ;)

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo. Ahora intentare ser regular con esto asi que todos los jueves o viernes se viene un nuevo capitulo :D

Chaito!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capitulo 14: Un fuerte llamado **_

Pasaron meses, no tengo idea de cuantos ni tampoco me interesaba saberlo. Ya me había graduado, por lo que ahora solo me dedicaba a estar encerrada en mi habitación. Ya no entrenaba, ya no habla con mis amigos ni con mi familia, ya ni siquiera comía, no tenia ganas de hacer nada. Solo me quedaba acostada en mi cama sin querer salir de allí.

No podía dormir bien por las noches, me carcomía la conciencia al recordar a Amy, la dulce y joven niña que murió por mi culpa al demorarme tanto en llegar al lugar, y al recordar a su abuela, a la que había dejado sola con el recuerdo de su nieta. Espíritus como me arrepentía.

Cuando el sueño me abandonaba, cosa que últimamente pasaba con regularidad, me conectaba a internet a ver las noticias mas recientes de distintos países. El mundo no se detenía, las catástrofes seguían existiendo y el mundo las afrontaba, como era de esperar.

Además de noticias de catástrofes y abusos a los derechos humanos, también encontré noticias que hablaban de mi, o para ser mas especifica, hablaban de la "desaparición de la misteriosa chica del antifaz" al momento de ayudar. Algunos especulaban y hablaban que yo había muerto ayudando en alguna catástrofe y como mi identidad era misteriosa, no habían revelado mi nombre, otras hablaban de que me había aterrorizado con todo lo sucedido en el mundo o que simplemente era egoísta y que me había cansado de ayudar al resto.

Que injustos eran algunos periodistas al hablar así de alguien que estuvo siempre para ayudar. Sus especulaciones hicieron que me hirviera la sangre de cólera. _Perfecto! Otra razón para no volver _pensaba amargamente.

Sin embargo, tenían razón en una cosa, y esa era en el hecho de que si me había ido de un momento a otro, sin dejar huella ni rastro alguno del porque lo hice, pero el mundo no se detenía ante mi tristeza, ¿Por qué tenia que pensar que se detendrían y esperarían que me encontrara bien de ánimos para seguir? Era entupido el tan solo pensarlo.

**.**

**.**

Un día en el que, como todos los demás días, estaba encerrada en mi habitación, mi madre me avisa de la llegada de Iroh.

_¿Iroh? _Pensé. Hace ya algunas semanas se había rendido con las llamadas y demás medios para contactarme. _¿Que querrá ahora? Bueno es mejor enfrentarlo de una vez por todas. _

Hice pasar a Iroh a mi habitación, ahí podríamos hablar tranquilos, después de todo yo también tenia unas cosas que decirle.

Al entrar y verme, pude apreciar el cambio de expresión de su rostro, y yo sabia bien el porque de tal reacción. Como no dormía bien, no salía de mi habitación ni a tomar el sol y comía muy poco, mi rostro se había demacrado. Tenía ojeras muy marcadas y negras, la piel de un tono grisáceo nada sano y mis ojos y cabellos habían perdido el brillo que antes poseía. Me había convertido en un zombie.

- Juno….- Iroh dijo en un susurro al terminar de analizarme. Podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos y en todo su rostro.

- Iroh por favor, no me vengas con tus sermones- corte rápidamente en un tono osco y para más decir agresivo.

- Pues lamento informarte que a eso precisamente vengo.

Ante tal contestación yo simplemente solté una risita algo amarga e irónica, dejando ver en mi rostro una sonrisa que a kilómetros se podía ver falsa, desvaneciéndola instantáneamente para suplantarla por un rostro serio y amargado.

- Iroh… he aceptado el que tú estés aquí solo por una razón…. Y esa es el hecho de que también tengo algo que decirte- me voltee a ver su rostro, el cual se encontraba expectante y algo esperanzado?... pobre, no tenia idea de lo que le diría- renuncio a ser la avatar- solté moviendo mis brazos en signo de resignación, ante lo cual Iroh me miro con sorpresa y un atisbo de furia en sus ojos.

- ¡¿Que has dicho?!

- Lo que oíste… renuncio a ser la avatar, ya no quiero esto, simplemente…

- ¡¿Como te atreves a decir semejante tontería?!... los espíritus te han elegido, te han otorgado un don y tu crees que podrás dejarlo y ya?- creo que le di donde mas le dolía, pero yo estaba firme en mi decisión.

- Claro que no, no puedo desaserme de mis poderes y ya… es un hecho el que siempre los tendré… sin embargo, elijo no ser el avatar, ¡y eso es algo que ni tu ni los espíritus pueden obligarme a ser!

Iroh no podía creer lo que oía, su cara era de total frustración, enojo y miedo. Por un momento me dio pena, pero no retrocedería a mi palabra, yo decido dejar de ser el avatar y solo yo decido si vuelvo o no.

- No puedo creerlo… Estas renunciando a algo que tu querías, y no me mientas!, yo se que amabas ayudar a las demás personas, y amabas también el ser reconocida por el mundo como alguien que hace el bien!

- NO DE ESA MANERA!... no de esa manera- me había quebrado, comencé a llorar nuevamente al recordar lo sucedido con Amy… no podía mas- No puedo soportar el hecho de que las vidas del resto estén en mis manos… y que estas dependan de mi accionar.

- Juno…- dijo Iroh en un tono mas compasivo acercándose para depositar su mano en mi hombro- Lo de Amy fue un accidente… tu no podías hacer nada contra eso, fue obra…

- Y TU COMO LO SABES!- gritaba llorando- Yo pude haber llegado antes, pude…

- Escúchame bien Juno… puede que el avatar sea el puente entre el mundo terrenal y el espiritual, puede controlar los cuatro elementos a voluntad y ser la persona mas poderosa al llevar el espíritu de la tierra en su interior… pero ni siquiera tu puedes controlar el ciclo natural de la vida…. No puedes detener la partida de una persona de este mundo al otro.

- Se que no puedo controlarlo, pero si puedo retrasarlo. Y es eso precisamente lo que no quiero tener en mis manos. No quiero pensar que mientras ayudo a un pueblo, otras personas en ese mismo instante mueren y necesitan mi ayuda…. No, no quiero ver morir a más personas a las que ayudo.

- Pero… Juno, tú eres el avatar, es tu misión…

- No… solo soy una chica que no quiere decidir quien muere y quien no.

Iroh se encontraba inclinado en el suelo junto a mi lado, ambos sumergidos en el silencio que reinaba en la estancia luego de las fuertes declaraciones hechas por cada uno.

- Juno, no puedes relegar tu misión por siempre, el mundo te necesita.

- No es verdad, el mundo no me necesito antes ni tampoco lo hará ahora.

- No lo entiendes, no has visto el noticiero, no has visto lo asaltos de bancos que se han llevado a cabo este ultimo tiempo.

- Creo que la policía es suficientemente competente como para detener a unos simples asaltantes de bancos… no es necesaria mi ayuda en eso.

- Si hubieses visto lo que pasa en el mundo, te darías cuenta de la importancia que tiene lo que te estoy diciendo!... Juno te lo pido, atiende este asunto que te….

- No Iroh, ya te lo dije, no quiero tener nada mas que ver con el mundo y lo que le pase, yo ya deje de ser una heroína… si has terminado te pido por favor que te retires.

Iroh me miro unos momentos estupefacto, pero sin mas, con una mirada triste y decepcionada, camina rumbo a la puerta de mi habitación la cual yo estaba sosteniendo para que el se fuera.

- Cuando vuelva la joven audaz, alegre y segura de si misma que conocí hace dos años atrás, dile que me contacte de inmediato, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

- Vete por favor.

Y sin decir nada mas, Iroh se retira de mi habitación dejándome sumergida en un mar de pena, angustia y dudas, demasiadas para mi gusto.

**.**

**.**

Luego de la visita de Iroh hace ya un par de semanas, poco a poco mi vida volvía a la normalidad. Ya no pasaba el día encerrada en mi habitación, comía con mayor regularidad, e incluso salía con mis amigos a distraerme un momento, pero cada vez que surgía el tema de el por que había desaparecido, yo cambiaba el tema. Debía aprender a vivir con el recuerdo de Amy, superarlo pero no olvidarlo.

Al tiempo, haciendo caso a lo que dijo Iroh la última vez que lo vi, comencé a buscar la dichosa noticia de los asaltantes de bancos. Busque y busque en internet todas las noticias de los asaltos de bancos que habían ocurrido en los últimos meses pero nada relevante aparte de las usuales bandas que atacan los bancos y prontamente eran detenidos.

Sin embargo un video publicado como enlace adjunto junto con la noticia me llamo la atención. Haciendo clic en dicho enlace, pude ver que aparecía un video de una de las cámaras de seguridad de un banco. Se podía apreciar que este era uno grande pero normal como cualquier otro. Cajeros, guardias, filas, lo usual.

De un momento a otro un suceso capto por completo mi atención. Sin poder creer lo que veía, una roca, mas grande que una mesa, era lanzada desde afuera con una fuerza tal que rompió el ventanal de aquella institución sin mayor problema_. Ma… maestros… tierra?! Pero que!... _pensaba levemente aturdida ante lo que veía.

Un grupo de cinco hombres se precipitaban en el recinto formando un círculo espalda contra espalda para protegerse. Rápidamente los guardias se precipitaron contra esos hombres, pero estos últimos fueron más rápidos que los guardias y haciendo movimientos algo burdos y extraños comenzaron a lanzarles rocas, dejándolos inconcientes en el piso.

Dos de esos hombres comenzaban a amenazar a los cajeros para que abrieran la bóveda principal, uno sacaba el dinero que estaba en las cajas custodiadas por las cajeras y los otros dos vigilaban a las personas para que ninguna de ellas llamara a la policía.

Tan pronto sus colegas terminaban de sacar las bolsas de dinero, los vigilantes se marchaban lentamente y sin dar la espalda a las victimas mientras lanzaban rocas para destruir las cámaras. Con esa última imagen terminaba el video.

Sin quedarme mucho tiempo en shock, busque mas videos de los mismos asaltantes. Pude darme cuenta que era el mismo accionar en distintos bancos y en diferentes países considerados potencias, solo que cambiaban de personal para atacar.

Sin embargo un video llamo mi especial atención.

Un asalto mas, el mismo proceder solo que en el había alguien mas, un chico de no mas de 21 años de edad, con brazos marcados, alto, de cabello rubio algo largo con una marcadilla que cubría la mitad superior de su cara. Este se encontraba sentado arrogantemente en un escritorio mientras esperaba a que sus compañeros terminaran con su labor.

Una vez finalizado el robo, el chico rubio fue el ultimo en salir de aquel lugar dirigiéndose a la salida bastante tranquilo y confiado, sin percatarse de que un guardia lo apuntaba con un arma listo para disparar.

Gran fue mi error al pensar que el chico no lo había visto, porque si era así, sabia que el guardia estaba ahí y con un certero y rápido movimiento de un autentico maestro tierra, le lanza una roca a su mano para quitarle el arma, para luego aventarle una roca mas grande y lanzarlo unos metros atrás golpeándolo con una muralla cercana, marchándose no sin antes dirigirle una mirada acecina a la cámara y lanzarle otra roca para acabar con la transmisión.

Yo no lo podía creer, no quería creer que fuera verdad. Maestros tierra asaltando bancos?! Pero como!? Por que hacían tal cosa?!

¡¿Quienes eran estas personas?!

**.**

**-**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

HOLA =) aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo antes de lo planeado

Mi musa esta dando sus últimos respiros antes de ser encerrada nuevamente en la rutina del estudio u_u pero antes de que vuelva a su jaula, terminare esta historia (al menos la primera parte) lo prometo!

**Muchas gracias!** a las personas que se me dejan un reviews :D de verdad significa mucho para mi si la historia les gusta o no, si tiene un buen curso en los acontecimientos y su opinión en general, de verdad muchas gracias ^^

_Información extra: _

los tipos malos que aparecen aquí, si, son maestros tierra aunque revelare mas detalles de esto mas adelante

que hará la avatar Yun al saber que unos maestros tierra andan por ahí robando bancos?

Cualquier comentario, critica, duda, consejo… en fin, reviews, es bien recibido como siempre.

Gracias por leer =)

Adiositoooo nos leemos en el proximo ;)


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15: ¿Quiénes son ellos?**_

El día se alzaba dichoso, con un extraño calor para dicha época del año, pero no por eso se dejaba de apreciar tan exquisito sol en una mañana algo fría como aquella.

Pero, a pesar de ese maravilloso sol, no podía detenerme a sentir el calor que inundaba mis sentidos. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes al restaurante pedaleando todo lo que mis piernas me daban. Después de ver tan impactantes videos tenía que hablar cuanto antes con Iroh, no me importaba si estaba enojado conmigo, debía hablar con él a como de lugar.

Llegue al restaurante aparcando mi bicicleta rápidamente para dirigirme al interior. Al ver que se trataba de mí, sin dar más explicaciones los empleados me dejaron entrar, después de todo había pasado tanto tiempo en ese lugar que estos ya me conocían y consideraban de confianza.

- Iroh! Iroh!- comencé a gritar mientras corría por el hermoso jardín que separaba al restaurante de la casa de mi maestro.

Pude ver que el susodicho se asomaba por la puerta pero con una cara de pocos amigos… bueno después de todo no podía esperar otra cosa.

- ¿Si?- dijo mientras me retenía en la entrada de su casa.

- Iroh, tenías razón! Lo de los asaltantes de bancos que también son maestros tierra si es algo importante!

- Aja….- mi maestro seguía con su cara inmutable. Sí que se comportaba como un niño resentido a veces.

- Y bueno… lamento no haberte escuchado- comencé a decir, debía disculparme de corazón… se lo debía después de todo- y también lamento mucho el haberte gritado, eres mi maestro y mereces respecto como tal…. Te informo que ha vuelto la chica audaz y alegre que conociste tiempo atrás, de veras!- termine diciendo muy alegre otorgándole una sonrisa a mi maestro, el cual me la devolvió con gusto. Al parecer me había perdonado.

- Esta bien maestra, no puedo estar enojado contigo. Puedes pasar.

- Gracias, por esto y por aceptar mis disculpas- y sin más entre a la casa.

**.**

**.**

Nos sentamos en la habitual mesa de mullidos cojines que mi maestro tenía en su comedor, mientras me servía un poco de su bebida favorita para iniciar nuestra conversación.

- ¿Tienes idea de quiénes son ellos Iroh?- comencé diciendo yendo directo al grano, estaba ansiosa por conocer que es lo que sabía sobre este asunto.

- No sé bien joven avatar, pero tal parece que son…

- Maestros tierra- dije en un susurro- pero ¿cómo es posible?, ¿por qué ellos?… ¿y cómo es que?…- no podía articular pregunta coherente. Las dudas se atropellaban en mi boca intentando salir.

- La noticia de estos maestros asalta bancos salió hace ya unas semanas, siendo el último asalto aquel en donde aparecía ese joven. Desde entonces junto con mis compañeros del loto blanco, no he parado de recaudar información- hizo una pausa para beber un poco de té y prosiguió- pero no hemos encontrado mucho. Ni Alphonse ni ninguno de nosotros recuerda haber encontrado a un maestro tierra. Tal parece que han salido de la nada.

- ¿De la nada? ¡No bromees Iroh! Los maestros no salen de la nada, nadie tiene esos poderes de un día para otro. Si ellos son maestros tierra ustedes debieron haberse dado cuenta. Alphonse debió haberlos entrenado o algo!– me había exaltado un poco al ver que ni siquiera el loto blanco sabía quiénes eran ellos. Si ellos no sabían… ¿quién entonces?

- Dando un suspiro resignado Iroh prosiguió- Ciertamente debimos haber estado allí y averiguar quiénes eran, pero tú también debiste haber ayudado- dijo mientras me miraba seriamente- pero bueno… ya no sirven las lamentaciones.

- Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?

- Pues… con la poca informaron que recolectamos y la gran ayuda de Gansu, quien cuenta con grandes influencias, hemos conseguido saber que la mayoría de ellos eran ex convictos con antecedentes de robo, asaltos, extorsión… lo de siempre. Sin embargo hay algunas cosas importantes a resaltar. Una de ellas es que ninguna de las personas identificadas y presentes en los asaltos cuenta con antecedentes ligados al uso de la tierra control, además del hecho de que parecieran no están actuando por ellos mismos, sino que alguien los está utilizando.

- Ninguno de ellos es el autor intelectual de ese plan entonces.

- Así es. Además hay algo raro en sus poderes, es algo sospechoso.

- ¿El qué?

- He visto que su poder para con la tierra no es fluido ni armonioso como el de Alphonse o el tuyo. El de ellos es más bien forzado, algo mecánico diría yo… es como si recientemente estuviesen aprendiendo su control.

- Pero eso es imposible…

- Lo sé, es raro pero son solo suposiciones mías, nada de qué preocuparse- dijo dándome una de sus características sonrisas para que me tranquilizara, o al menos olvidara este punto- Y por ultimo hay un antecedente más que puede ser el más preocupante de todos…

Iroh toma su tiempo para hablar, y yo impaciente como siempre apretaba mi taza de té ya frio para calmar mis nervios.

- Tal parece que además de asaltar bancos y llevarse con ellos una importante suma de dinero… han estado secuestrando personas que a simple vista no tienen nada en común. Ni género, ni nacionalidad, ni siquiera rango de edad parecidos… pero siendo más minuciosos en el análisis… con mis hermanos llegamos a la conclusión que parecen secuestrar personas con ciertas habilidades. Algunos agiles, otros fuertes, pero al fin y al cabo, habilidades que podría tener un posible maestro.

Yo me quede sin habla en ese momento.

El que haya maestros tierra sueltos por ahí asaltando bancos ya era malo, el saber que eran ex convictos y gente bastante peligrosa era peor… pero el saber que secuestraban personas, personas que podían o no ser maestros de otras disciplinas superaba el límite.

Por lo contado por Iroh, eran solo especulaciones que esa gente poseía poderes, pero maestros o no, era bastante grave lo que estaba pasando. Y si la policía y demás autoridades no hacían algo para detenerlos, lo haría yo.

- Tengo que detenerlos- dije al momento que me ponía de pie para proceder a retírame del lugar. No podía estar ahí sentada sin hacer nada, debía encontrarlos y luego…

- Yun cálmate, ellos ya han dejado de aparecer. Tal parece que con el botín de seis bancos era más que suficiente.

- Entonces ¿qué haremos? ¿Esperamos a que vuelvan a aparecer?- mi paciencia frente al tema ya había desaparecido.

- Eso déjamelo a mí y a los demás miembros del loto blanco. Estamos atentos ante cualquier aparición de algún maestro en las respectivas ciudades. Ya me puse en contacto con ellos y me informaran si conocen de algún sospechoso para darnos aviso de inmediato.

- Entonces solo… ¿espero? ¡No puedo hacer eso!

- Veo que no. Pero la paciencia también es una virtud importante para ser avatar.

Yo resople por lo bajo, me hartaba que Iroh dijera que debía ser paciente, que esperara y esperara quien sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que pasara algo. No, eso no iba conmigo.

- Además no es que no tendrás nada que hacer. Debes entrenar, y ponerte en forma. Has perdido habilidades con tu control, y eso se nota tan solo ver tu cara de zombie.

- Oye ¡¿qué te crees?! No he perdido control ni habilidades!- hable fuerte empuñando mis manos, mientras la tetera de Iroh se hacía trizas al alborotar el té de su interior- aaaamm… lo siento, te compro otra si quieres.

- Claro- dijo mi maestro algo irónico- pero hablo en serio Yun, debes ponerte en forma y estar lista para lo que pueda pasar. A partir de ahora las cosas cambian. Apenas reciba algún tipo de información de mis hermanos, comenzara la búsqueda.

- ¿Búsqueda…?

- Así es. Comenzaremos a cazar a los culpables de este alboroto. Además… ya es momento de que tengas tu propio equipo avatar.

**.**

**.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx-**

Hola a todas las personas que leen mi historia =D

Ya han comenzado mis clases u_u pero al menos ya tengo bastantes capítulos escritos, solo les faltan algunas correcciones y están listos para ser subidos y leídos ;D

Como siempre **muchísimas gracias **a todos los que me dejan algún review c: me emociono bastante cuando veo que han comentado mi historia, de verdad que si! ^^

_Información extra:_

- Gansu, el esposo de Kurenai, al ser un empresario japonés tiene bastante dinero además de influencias para con las fuentes de datos personales de criminales y demases. He ahí la razón que este ayudo a dar a conocer los antecedentes de aquellas personas.

- No se aun si subir un capítulo más a esta historia o comenzar de inmediato con la secuela… ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

- Las próximas actualizaciones las hare el viernes o el lunes c: ya que esos días los tengo más desocupados. Hoy subo este capítulo porque no podía esperar más xD.

Ya saben! Cualquier comentario, critica, duda, consejo… en fin, reviews, es bien recibido como siempre =)

**_Gracias por leer =)_**

Adiositoo nos leemos en el próximo!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 16: El otro **_

Era un día como cualquier otro en donde la lluvia caía estrepitosamente en la ciudad mientras las personas se refugiaban en sus hogares intentando librarse del temporal.

A pesar de la lluvia y del fuerte viento que la acompañaba, un hombre anciano no se encontraba dentro de su hogar. Este se encontraba en una cabina telefónica lejos de su residencia inicial, ¿la razón? Simple… algunas veces las paredes tenían oídos.

- Si… si, entiendo perfectamente… claro- decía Iroh a su interlocutor.

_- Y… ¿qué piensan hacer al respecto?- _se apresuraba a decir el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

- Pues, eso es algo que tengo que conversar con ella. Después de todo esto también le incumbe.

_- Entiendo… bueno de todas maneras me llamas cuando tengas tu repuesta._

- Claro, no te preocupes. Adiós- término diciendo Iroh para dar por finalizada aquella conversación.

La información recibida minutos atrás ciertamente lo había dejado pasmado. Esto era un asunto que debía atender con suma urgencia. No, para ser sincero el solo era el intermediario, el mensajero, nada más. Debía hablar cuanto antes con Juno.

**.**

**.**

En el patio trasero de una casa como cualquier otra, una joven se encontraba a merced de la lluvia. Empapada hasta los huesos, Yun no paraba de entrenar ni un minuto.

Ciertamente la lluvia era perfecta para entrenar en el arte del agua control para intensificar su poder para con el agua, sin dejar de lado que también le era favorable al momento de entrenar con el resto de los elementos. A la tierra la hacía más manipulable al convertirla en barro. En el caso del fuego, este debía ser más fuerte que la abrupta lluvia que caía, así su entrenamiento se haría más riguroso, mientras que con el aire…. Bueno, el control con el aire se hacía posible en cualquier clima existente, con eso no tenía problemas.

_Debo hacerme más fuerte… tengo que! _Se repetía constantemente al joven avatar al recordar el accionar y los rostros cubiertos de aquellos maestros tierra. Ella era la avatar, debía detenerlos, y para eso debía hacer lo inevitable: ser más fuerte que ellos para poder detenerlos a tiempo.

- Si sigues entrenando en la lluvia, pescaras un resfrió y tu madre se enojara contigo- le decía un lamentado padre al ver a su hija menor esforzarse de tal manera, llevándose hasta los extremos.

- No puedo perder más tiempo papá… debo entrenar lo más que pueda- dijo Yun en respuesta sin siquiera perder la concentración en el ejercicio de agua control que estaba realizando.

- Lo sé, y eso es lo que me preocupa- dijo su padre mirando seriamente a Yun, mientras esta se da la vuelta a prestarle atención sin entender bien lo que acababa de decir- Eres la avatar- dijo el hombre alzando sus hombros quitándole importancia a lo que acababa de decir- Pero sigues siendo humana… Solo procura no llegar a tu limite- y sin más el padre decide marcharse del lugar, no sin antes decirle- Por cierto, tu celular a estado sonando toda la tarde, será mejor que atiendas a Iroh, puede ser importante- y dándose media vuelta retoma su caminar mientras su hija le sigue el paso desde atrás. Hablaría con Iroh ahora, seguiría con su entrenamiento más tarde.

- ¿Diga?

- Iroh soy yo, ¿Qué ocurre?

- … Yun… debes venir de inmediato, hay algo importante que debemos hablar.

- Tienes nueva información, ¿no es cierto?

- Ciertamente, pero es algo que debemos hablar en persona.

Sin más que decir, Yun se propone a cambiarse de ropa y dirigirse al restaurante. Estaba ansiosa por lo que le podría decir su maestro.

**.**

**.**

Una vez ya en el hogar de Iroh, maestro y pupila tomaron asiento entre los cojines alrededor de esa baja mesa de centro con su humeante y tradicional taza de té frente a ellos. Listos para tratar el tema que sea.

Con mucha calma Iroh sirvió, bebió y saborío su bendito té, mientras que Yun no dejaba de repiquetear los dedos en la mesa. Estaba nerviosa, no podía… no, mejor dicho, no quería esperar más, quería saber ya que era esa importante noticia de la que le hablo Iroh por teléfono.

- Vamos Iroh, ¿De qué se trata lo que querías decirme?

- Bien… lo dire sin rodeos- dijo dejando su taza de té y volviendo a mirar a la avatar con un semblante serio- Anteriormente te había contado que tuve algunos amigos en la orden con los cuales sigo manteniendo contacto hasta el día de hoy, verdad?

- Si, lo recuerdo…

- Bien. Ellos al igual que yo, han estado investigando el paradero de los maestros tierra, y han estado atentos frente a la aparición de cualquiera de ellos, en los respectivos continentes en los que viven- Iroh se tomo su tiempo para contar todo lo ocurrido en el ultimo tiempo. Aun faltaba llegar al punto mas importante- ahora bien… he recibido una llamada hace poco de mi amigo Donato, un no maestro originario de la ciudad de Florencia, en Italia.

- ¿Y bien… que dijo?

- Me informo que en su ciudad, hace un par de semanas atrás, ha corrido el rumor de que existe un héroe que ayuda a las personas que están siendo asaltadas como también en accidentes mas grandes, tales como incendios y cosas de ese tipo. Sin embargo, Donato aun no esta del todo seguro de si es un maestro… aun tiene sus dudas respecto a él.

- Bueno… maestro o no, debemos contactarlo, hablar con él de todas maneras. Si resulta ser un maestro tierra, sabremos si es de los suyos y que es lo que traman; pero si es un maestro de otro elemento, es nuestra oportunidad para conocerlo! Para que este de nuestro lado y sobre todo, para evitar que los otros maestros lo puedan secuestrar.

Iroh parecía sopesar el tema por un momento. Era bastante arriesgado que Yun le revelase su identidad como avatar a cualquier maestro, pero…. ¿No tenía que ver eso con el deber del avatar?

Mientras su maestro estaba sumergido en su mundo interior, Yun estaba expectante frente a cualquier reacción de parte de Iroh.

- Y bien… ¿qué me dices?

Dando un suspiro derrotado Iroh hablo- Bien, tú ganas maestra, iremos a conocer a ese dichoso héroe.

- En serio?!... eso es genial! Gracias Iroh eres el mejor…

- Pero, si esta persona logra ser una persona común, un no maestro, nos devolveremos en seguida, ¿prometido?

- Ay Iroh, cual es la probabilidad de que alguien común y corriente ande por las noches ayudando a la gente en peligro, sin tener la garantía que puede ganar… digo, nadie hace eso a menos que tenga una habilidad especial.

- Dije, ¿prometido avatar Yun?

Dando un suspiro resignado la joven prosiguió- bien… prometido- termino diciendo en un tono fastidiado mientras en su cabeza rezaba para que esa persona sea un maestro, de cualquier tipo, eso no importaba, solo quería que fuese un maestro al igual que ella.

Ya que en el veía la esperanza de no ser la única

De tener a alguien como ella

De formar a SU equipo avatar…

**.**

**.**

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Hola nuevamente a todos los que pasan a leer :D

Aquí les traigo el último capítulo de esta historia!... si, se que es algo corto y sin mucho significado, pero créanme que es por una buena razón las cuales son que lo mas emocionante lo pondré en la continuación. Prometido!

Los capítulos ya los estoy escribiendo, pero aun falta para subirlo ya que tengo que pulir algunas cosas.

Agradezco a _MtezPS _por darme la idea de subir un capitulo mas. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado =)

Como siempre muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejan algún review c: me emociono bastante cuando veo que han comentado mi historia, de verdad que si! ^^

Ya saben! Cualquier comentario, critica, duda, consejo… en fin, reviews, es bien recibido como siempre =)

_**Gracias por leer =)**_

Adiositoooo, los espero en la secuela de esta historia ;D


End file.
